The Middle
by heySparkel
Summary: When Myra meets Seth, she is suddenly drawn into a world of her fantasies long time ago. But how can Seth show her that her old beliefs are more than legends. They’re real. Full Summary inside. SethxOC. R&R! Rated T out of Paranoia.
1. Prologue

**The Middle**

**Complete Summary:**

_**Myra**__ is a typical girl who works in the CD store in Port Angeles, makes good grades, has a boyfriend and has a life. She stopped believing in magic long time ago, and is labeled _Goth_ or_ Loner_ at school with her friend, Naomi. Maybe it's her white skin and natural raven black hair with the single purple streak. But there's a reason for everything, since she's half white, half Native American, and that she's not the most social girl out there. Then she meets Seth, and is suddenly drawn into a world of her fantasies long time ago.  
__**Seth**__ is tired of everything. Tired of his sisters sick depression, his mother insisting that she doesn't need his help, and the pack treating him like a little kid ever since Jake left with the Cullens the year before. Then the last thing he would ever have thought to happen, happens. He imprints. On a random girl. but after getting to know her, he warms up to her, and shows her that her old beliefs are more than legends. they're real._

* * *

**Prologue**

**Myra**

I could remember back to when I was four. I lived on the reservation with my mom and half-brother. My fondest memory was of the stories she told us about the tribe. No, not stories. Legends. Legends of Cold Ones and Spirit Warriors and Shape Shifters--or vampires and werewolves, as most people know it by. She would tell us these stories, and how, supposedly, every boy in the tribe would become a wolf.

I made my brother promise me that he would tell me when he did. We both believed in the legends so much.

When I was eight, my mo was having some trouble with finances. She really couldn't take care of either me or my half-brother anymore. That's when my dad stepped into my life again. I moved out of the reservation and with him. At first I thought it would be temporary, only until my mom got back on her feet. But I ended up living there until now.

I guess I forgot about the wolves. My dad's white--I was kind of an accident. They would always tell me I wasn't, but I know.--So he didn't know much about wolves or folklore. My life changed.

Here's the thing about me. I have dark raven black hair. As in, black. But my skin tone I not the copper color of Native Americans. It's my father's color. White. It's a very deep contrast to my hair. I guess thats why they call me a Goth at school. My hari kind of does look not natural.

But anyway, every story has a beginning. Right?

Well. This is the beginning of a journey for me. And it starts with the day I turned eighteen…

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Review. For my past fans, this isn't the Myra in Holding On. It's a totally different story (:**


	2. AN: I hate to do this

**This isn't an update. Sorry. I hate when I have to do this x(**

**Well guys… it's happened again.**

**My life has gone hay-wire, and haven't updated anything in SOO long. SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!**

**Here's the down-lo. I'm on the basketball team at my school, so that has me busy. Last weekend I had a bunch of visitors over, for my dad's birthday, and I had to entertain them and was kept away from the computer. Lots of homework from my evil teachers. Grr. Halp me! Plus, I have to write a short story for school, and being the writer I am, I will not settle for anything less than ten pages. It's called "Zero to Famous**_** in almost no time at all**_**"...well if you want to know more tell me. I just might put it up on Fiction Press *MAYBE* then I'll send you a link.**

**Kay, here's the deal with the stories.**

**THE MIDDLE**

**Three Pages into the first chapter. The chapters will be MUCH LONGER than my other stories. Yay! Then I will hand it over to my lovely Beta, alltheships, and she will edit it, and I will have it up ASAP. Late February at the latest.**

**SECRET**

**Here's where things get complicated. Two problems here: 1) My working on The Middle and the one for school, and all the random crap I have going on, I have absolutely nothing for Chapter 14 of Secret, and I fell SOO guilty. ): I already finished Holding On, and I have yet to commit to my promise to give 100 percent. ); But I will try ASAP, once again. 2) I have written myself into a TRAP! I have writers block. Post a review to help me? Gracias.**

**Kay, Remember I love you!**

**~Sparkel**


	3. Chapter 1: Eighteen Candles

**Disclaimer: Hey there! I'm Stephanie Mayer. I so totally own Twilight! *You see the mistakes? What do you think?**

**Chapter One**

**Eighteen Candles**

MPOV

Birthdays, I suppose are to be a big deal. There's the cake and the candles, the balloons and the streamers, music and lights, and friends and family. Eighteenth birthdays, are milestones. Its when you're legally an adult. It was my turn to turn eighteen. But, I expected the morning of my birthday to be just like any other morning.

I wanted to wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and sit at the kitchen table, picking half-heartedly at a waffle, while my best friend, Naomi, did the puzzles on the morning paper. But it wasn't.

"Myra, Myra, Myra!" I far too familiar voice sang far too early in the morning.

I blinked my eyes, open, and covered my eyes with my arm. "Naomi?"

"Happy birthday to you," Naomi sang loudly, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear _Myyyyyy-raaaaaaa. _Happy birthday to you!" Smiling and laughing, she threw her arms around me. "Come on." she said, pulling me up. My eyes were still squinty as she led me down the hallway. "Your dad's up already. Making you pan_cakes_."

"How'd you get that old man up?" I said, I slipped my hand out of hers, and took the hair tie that was around her wrist. I pulled up my long ash black hair into a ponytail. Some purple strands fell onto my face.

"I tried calling up your mom and brother, but turns out they're out of town." She said, leading me down the stairs--which was very helpful, considering as poise as I am, I'm a mess when it comes to early morning stuff.

"Really, I wouldn't have known," I said with heavy sarcasm, "Considering I told you about five-thousand times."

"And that boyfriend of yours," Naomi continued, ignoring me, "he full out _refused_ to wake up early. I swear. I mean you're his _girlfriend_."

I rolled my eyes. Naomi wasn't a big fan of my boyfriend, Chase. "He has to work late. You know, because of his part time job?"

In turn, she rolled her eyes, and dragged me around the corner to my kitchen. My father stood over the stove, and the sweet smell of pancake batter filled the air.

"Hey, kiddo," he said, "Naomi, you got her up."

"Yep," she said, "No sweat. It was harder to wake you up," She sat at our small table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, Myra," Dad said, pulling me into a hug, "You're not much of a little girl anymore. Now you're a legal adult."

I rolled my eyes. "And this makes you an old man," I joked. He laughed, but I simply kept my arms tight around him, holding onto my father.

"If I knew how to bake, I'd make you a cake, but this is all I got." he said, gesturing to the pancakes on the stove.

"They're perfect, don't worry about it." I said. My dad smiled shyly.

I sat at the table next to Naomi, and watched her do the sudoku on the morning paper. She already was halfway through. This was when she had her Asian moments. Naomi didn't consider herself Asian--but a _Pacific Islander_. She had dark skin, and very deep brown hair and eyes. Her hair was cropped short, and layered. We had bleached her hair that summer to a platinum blond. (My hair was a deep, dark, black. It was natural though, and most people thought it wasn't. )

My dad put the pancakes on the table in front of us, and I grabbed some syrup and butter out of the refrigerator. I helped myself to a couple pancakes. I had gotten through about one and half when I saw Naomi was still engulfed in her puzzle.

"Nomes?" I said, and she jumped, the pen--yes, she was doing the puzzle in pen-- fell out of her hand and rolled onto the floor. She blushed, and smiled at me.

"Oh, hey," she said, reaching down to pick up the pen. She made a face, "You do realize you are still in pajamas, right?"

"Oh, crap, yeah," I said, quickly getting up. "Thanks for breakfast, Dad. Nomes, eat something. I'll be down in a bit."

"Kay, I'll just hang with your dad!" she said, as I turned and took the stairs two at a time. It was a good thing my dad like Naomi.

In my room, I thrush open my closet and was greeted by the usual black colors in my closet. Typical.

It wasn't that I was Goth or emo, no. It's just…at my school, stereotypes thrived. Port Angeles High wasn't the most welcoming place. What you looked like, you were labeled as. My white skin and black hair had landed me with all the dark and creepy people you only expect to come out during Halloween. Some might say vampires, but my being half Quileute changed my view of them.

I grabbed out some dark wash skinny jeans, and a Fall Out Boy tour tee-shirt. I rushed to the bathroom, and saw the digital clock flashing ten minutes before I had to get going. I rushed myself in the bathroom, and ran downstairs.

Naomi looked up from the living room couch, the paper in her hand. "Hey, isn't that _my_ shirt?"

"No," I huffed, "You went to see them _without_ me because I was sick and got us both the same shirt."

"Right," she said, "this is why you're the smart one."

"Are you sure?" I asked. I took the newspaper from her hands. The sudoku was done, and she was working on the crossword. All of the _across_ was completed. _Down_ was in the works. "You seem much smarter than me."

She laughed, and grabbed the paper from me. She stuffed it into her messenger bag on the floor, and hauled it over her head and onto her shoulder. "Come on, birthday girl. We're going to be late."

I grabbed my JanSport backpack, and called out to my dad, "Bye, Dad. Later!"

"Bye, kiddo," he called. My dad owned an Italian restaurant in town, Bella Italia. He didn't open the restaurant too early, but around lunch time.

I followed Naomi out to her red hybrid Nissan Altima, and piled into the passenger seat. Naomi was a Eco-friendly girl her backpack was made with organic fibers, and her clothes were from the small store Regeneration, that sold eco-friendly clothes. She recycled our papers for us (considering that she ordered them to our house, was the only one who read them in our house and paid for them. She was at our house more than she was at her own.)

We took the drive to school silently. PAHS proudly wore it's green and white, and, like I said, held true to it's stereotypes.

I never would have met Chase if it weren't for the stereotypes. He was pretty Goth, but to me it was just a high school relationship. Naomi reminded me over and over that we were graduating at the end of the year.

As we pulled into a parking spot, I saw him waiting for me at the front gate. He ran over to Naomi's parking spot.

Naomi sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Here comes Prince Goth." I scowled. "Well," she said, "I guess I'll see you in class."

We got out of the car, and she locked the doors just as he got there. She didn't look him in the eye, and bumped his shoulder when she walked pass him. He made a disgusted face at her.

It took all of me to not go after her and pull her back.

"Hey, Myra," Chase said, "Happy birthday! Sorry I couldn't head over to your place this morning." He bent over and kissed my cheek.

I laughed, as his lips left my cheek. "Thanks." I said, "So far, though, eighteen isn't at all like what's it's cracked up to be."

He chuckled, "Well," he said, placing an arm around my shoulder, "You get used to it. The perks that come get in handy, too."

I smiled, "Okay."

He walked me to class, and kissed my hand lightly as he walked away.

What was it about Chase that had me with him? Sure, Chase had his flaws: Hardly there when I need him, worked too much, mean to Naomi (which could almost make me dump him, but Naomi hated everyone), dressed to dark, too much guy-liner. But Chase was good for some things. He was sweet, when he needed to be, understanding and listened, when I needed him to. He was there. Not always when I needed him though.

The day passed like any other day, aside from the occasional _Happy Birthdays_ from other "Goths", or "Loners" dressed in black. But there was one person who was faithfully at my side, no matter where I went. If you expect me to say Chase, you haven't been paying attention. It's Naomi of course.

After school, I walked with Naomi to her car.

"Hey, Myra!" Chase said, speed-jogging to me. "You have work today?"

"Yes, _we_ do," Naomi answered, "It's Wednesday. No, she wont need a ride. She has me."

"Not always," he muttered.

I think this whole feud between Naomi and Chase started last year. Naomi was getting her tonsils removed, and no one could take me to our old job at Pac Sun. I was almost fired, because we were late enough too often as it was. Naomi got a sick day. I didn't. I had to phone Chase, and he had to come and get me from where he lived, which was on the wrong side of town. I didn't blame Naomi. Her two younger brothers were small, and her mom was working too much while her dad was in rehab. That's why she was a Goth/Loner at our school. But now she was living life well. Her dad was back and healthy, and both of her parents were working stable jobs.

"Guys, chill." I said, placing a hand to each of their chests, restraining them. "I'm fine, Chase. I'll see you around."

He nodded, and glared at Naomi. She scowled back. I threw her a look, and we all pulled our heads back, as she slid into the driver's seat, and I sat next to her. He went to his own car.

"I never liked him," She said between her teeth.

"Well, I do. And you love me." I retorted, "Now get us to Music Mania."

**Hey Readers! Sorry i kept you waiting. We had some issues.....  
Review please!**

**~Sparkel**


	4. Chapter 2: Let's Take A Drive

**Hey my people! It's Micah, finally! I apologize a million billion times for the wait. I hated not having something up for you guys in the past, almost, month. Just a reminder, this is circa two-three years post Breaking Dawn.**

**SPOV**

**Chapter Two  
****Let's take a Drive**

I sat on the edge of a cliff, looking over the Pacific Ocean. It would sound very picturesque if it wasn't the Olympic Peninsula and the water was rough, and it was starting to drizzle. I expected nothing less.

But I would do anything to get out of that house. Mom was always gone. She started dating Charlie. Yuck. I have nothing against the Swans, of course. Charlie's pretty cool, and Bella's awesome. Not that I've seen her much since she left with the Cullens and Jake earlier in the year. But technically she is a Cullen so…where was I again?

Oh right; Mom and Charlie. He's okay, it's just that it's almost been three years since Dad died, and I'm scared for her. He's the chief of police for Christ's sake! So much could happen! But then again, it's Forks. Nothing happens in that small town.

You think I was over doing it? Pfft. No. Leah was, though. She was all pissed about it. She wouldn't even talk to Mom. She was mad that it's not the time yet, and she shouldn't be cheating on Dad that way. I didn't blame her, though. They--she and Dad-- were close.

I heard a rustle in the trees behind me, but paid no mind to it. It could be anything or anybody. I heard high pitched laughter and footsteps moving quickly. Probably some girls from the reservation.

"Can't catch me, Quil!"

_Or_ it could be Quil and Claire. She stumbled out of the forest without seeing me, and hid behind a tree. She had two long brown ponytails, and khaki pants. She was really cute, in a little-girl-I-want-to-pinch-your-cheeks sort of way.

Claire leaned around one side of the tree to look out for Quil. She didn't see him. He was behind her, creeping to get her. He attacked, tickling her sides.

"_Quil!_" she screeched, falling onto the floor because of her laughter. She tried to choke out more between giggles, but couldn't.

"Get a room!" I yelled, jokingly, at them.

Both looked my way, as if suddenly seeing me for the first time. Then I realized: they _did_ just notice me. Great, now I was invisible.

"Hey, Seth," Quil says, getting up, and pulling Claire to her feet, "didn't see ya there."

"Guess not," I shrugged. I smiled at Claire, "Hey, cutie, how you doing?"

"Good," She smiled, "I'm going shopping with Quil." She said proudly, "We're going _awlll_ the way to Port Angeles."

I nodded, "That's cool,"

Suddenly, her face brightened up, and she tugged on Quil's sleeve. He bent down, and she whispered something into his ear, making him glance slightly at me. He whispered something back, and she giggled and nodded fiercely.

She skipped to me, "Seth, do you wanna come with me and Quil?"

"Me?" I said, "Shucks, kiddo, I don't know. Is it okay with Quil?"

She nodded and smiled widely. I placed a finger on my chin and turned to the sky, pretending to think really hard about it. "Sure," I said, "I'll come."

She danced out of joy, and turned to Quil, making a thumbs-up. I laughed. She was too cute. She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the trees where Quil waited. "Let's go, Quilly!" She said, pulling him along, too.

"Thanks, man," Quil said in a hushed tone, "I owe you. There was no way I could drag a little kid around the Port Angeles alone."

"I'm surprised her mom and Emily are letting you," I said. They were all terribly worried about letting Quil be alone with Claire.

"They didn't," He shrugged, "I told them I would get someone from the pack to come along. I was thinking I would have to pay someone to lie for me. But now that I got you, that's not necessary."

"What about Embry?" I asked.

"He's out of town." Quil replied, "But it's good you decided to come."

"_Quil!_" Claire called from ahead of us, "Hurry up!"

"Coming, Claire-Bear," He yelled ahead, quickening his pace. I was able to keep up easily. "Sorry, she gets annoying sometimes. I mean, what are you going to do? _Six year olds…_" He spoke like a proud father talking about his kid.

"She's adorable," I replied, "Where can I get one?"

"It's called _imprinting_," Quil said, "Look into it."

I rolled my eyes. "Race you," I said.

"What?" He said, "You turning into your sister?"

"Pfft, _no!_" I nearly yelled, "I just need to run."

He shook his head. "Go!" he yelled, and both of us took off running. We passed Claire, who ran to catch up with us. Soon, we reached the street, and Quil's old car. I climbed into the front seat, and Claire got into the back. Panting outside, Quil placed an arm on the hood of the car and breathed deeply.

I cranked down the window, "Careful, you might dent your own car." He cursed under his breath, and pulled his hand back. Sure enough, there was a dent. "Jeez, Quil. You sure are out of breath for a werewolf."

"I…don't run everyday…" He heaved.

"Maybe you should quit the babysitting gig, and get out more." I commented.

"Thanks, Seth," he said sarcastically after he caught his breath. I smiled, and rolled up the window. Quil came around, and plopped into the seat next to me. He took another deep breath--which was actually more of a sigh. "Ready to go, little miss?" I hoped he wasn't talking about me.

"Yep!" Claire replied, pulling a seatbelt around her tiny frame. "Ready, set, go!"

Quil revved the engine, and took off slowly, making engine sounds for the toddler behind him. He really was like a proud dad. In time, he would get pass babysitter, and become best friend. After that…her crush, her boyfriend…and who knows what's next?

When we pulled into the freeway, he stopped making noises. He looked back at Claire through the rearview mirrors. "She'll be out in a few minutes." He said lowly.

I turned around to see Claire. Her head was bobbing, almost falling asleep. I looked back up at Quil.

"It must be nice," I said. Thinking about how happy the two were together.

"What?" he asked.

"_Imprinting,_" I replied, "Having someone there for you, a soul mate. Life is too hard to face alone. Imprinting makes it much easier."

He laughed, "Okay, first, I would hardly call Claire a soul mate. Second, I'm still a normal guy. I just have a little Claire-Bear that's part of it. Just because you imprint doesn't mean _everything_ changes."

"It kind of does," I replied, "Think about Jake."

"Jake is special. He imprinted on Renesmee. She's half human, half vampire for crying out loud! Nothing normal about that at all. Plus she's Bella's daughter. Think about how Bella felt, how Edward felt…"

"I get it, Quil," I replied, "I was in Jake's pack. I was over there a lot."

Quil nodded, remembering. "And I wanted to…" he thought aloud, "He was my best friend, and I just couldn't leave Sam. Not even for him."

I reached over and pat him on the back. "It's alright, man. Jake knows you're his best friend. And how hard it is to say no to Sam."

"How did _you_ do it?" Quil asked, "How did you turn away from the pack and go with Jake? I mean, Leah would do anything to stay away from Sam. But _you_. How?"

"I don't know," I admitted. I tried to bring back the thoughts from two years ago. "I just needed to be somewhere that I could be equal with someone. I was tired of being looked down on."

Quil nodded, and pulled into the exit of the freeway. It was warmer outside. Sunny. We didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I love coming here," He said, "Escaping the small town. Coming to somewhere with sun."

I mumbled in agreement. "But sometimes, it's nice being in a small reservation. With people you've know your whole life. That your parents have known all their lives."

Quil didn't reply to that. "Could you wake up Claire?" he asked instead. "We're here."

****

And one quick note: this is officially my first chapter to be beta-ed! Yay! A HUGE thanks to PinkHairedWonder, who is a fabulous beta! Review now!


	5. Chapter 3: Music Mania

**Disclaimer: I do not own any wolf or Twilight reference. I do not own any song used or that will be used. I am not delusional into thinking I do. I am simply a twi-ficcer.**

**Chapter Three**

**Music Mania**

Music Mania is pretty much a small town knock off version of Hot topic. We have all the great CDs, and a couple dozen band merchandise. Like bags and tee-shirts, and other random goodies. It was the only place where I could feel like I could really unleash my alternative side. A good thing about it is that we always played the good music.

Let me introduce you the staff around here. There's Sam, our music provider and stocker. She also worked cashier. She would find all the CDs we didn't have, needed and should get. Angelica was our manager. She did all the backstage important stuff like handing out paychecks and paper work and organization around the place. Mitchell and Justin were our newest employees and worked in the stock rooms. Patricia and Christina don't work with us, don't be fooled to think otherwise. They just hung around a lot, and were really good friends with us.

Then there's me and Naomi. We were the other two cashiers and went around to help people. Working at Double M wasn't the most fun job in the world, but the people were pretty great.

"Naomi," Angelica called. Naomi looked up from the row of CDs she was alphabetizing. It was still early, and it was a weekday. Crowds usually came on Fridays and weekends. "Come. Now." She said.

Naomi trudged to follow our boss into her office. I continued to stand sloppily at the cashier. There were a couple people in the store, it was easy to tell what music they listened to from the way they dressed and where they stood.

"Underground rock," Sam said, nodding her head to a guy towards the back of the store.

"Your kind of music," I replied. It was the kind of music she listened to: My Chemical Romance, Rise Against…you know what I mean.

"My kind of _guy_," she said. I looked closer. he was taller than I had thought. And when he turned I saw the pink streak in his black faux hawk. Asian, I also noticed. It really was her kind of guy. I nodded in approval. He moved towards our R&B section. "Oh, yeah. Most _definitely_ my kind of guy,"

"Sam, you have found your match." I said. She laughed, and walked over to the guy. It was a trick of the trade around here. Know where the music is, and help people who like your kind of music. If they looked good, then it was a bonus. How do you think I met Chase?

Just when I thought the place was dead, Patricia and Christina came in.

"Hey, guys," I said. They came over and hugged me over the counter. Patricia tossed a CD case in front of me. Without even glancing down, I opened it and popped it into our player. I hit play, and music blasted from the speakers.

"Happy birthday!" Christina said, pulling out a small gift box.

"I can't believe you're working," Patricia said. I shrugged. Would I rather stay home all alone with a party of one while all the people I was close to were here at Music Mania? No, Thank you.

"I like coming here," I said, "I mean, you guys must like it too considering you stop by everyday coming all the way from Forks just to hang out."

_In the dark, It's getting harder to breathe. Suffocating. Something's wrong. I feel so incomplete_; he song blasted throughout the whole store. I nodded at Tina and Trisha, to show that I would _much _rather be here. They smiled and started walking toward the back room to say hi to the guys.

I looked up to Sam and saw her writing something on the guys hand. She smiled elusively, and led him to the counter where I waited. She came around and rung him up. He waved as he walked out.

"His quite a catch," I said, laughing.

"Yes, he is," Sam giggled.

Naomi came out of the office and skipped over to us with three envelopes. She doled them out, "Merry Christmas, guys," she said, "it's the end of the month. Pay day."

"Gracias," Sam said, waving her envelope before she went to the back room.

Naomi and I laughed and stopped when someone came up to get rung up. Naomi took care of them and I walked around the store.

"Hey," a guy's voice came from behind me. "You work here?"

I turned around, "Yeah, how can I help you?" I said to the tall guy now standing in front me. Sometimes a person would come up and ask for a particular band or album, so it wasn't a new thing talking to a customer. But this guy _stared_. He looked me in the eyes, and didn't look away. "Hello?"

He shook his head and blinked a couple of times, "Sorry," he said, "Um, where can I find The Killers? Sam's Town?"

"Sure, follow me," I said to him. He followed, and I showed him our Killers collection. "You got a good taste. The Killers are cool."

"It's for my sister," he blurted, "but I listen to it too, you know. When she lets me."

I nodded. I grabbed Sam's Town off the rack, and handed it to him. "My favorite song on there is When You Were Young. Be sure to listen to it." I smiled. Okay, I'll admit, I was a little flirtatious. But it was Music Mania, and wasn't I allowed to have a little fun?

"Yeah, sure, thanks," he said, still not taking his eyes off of mine. He stuck out a hand, "I'm-"

"Unca Seth!" a little girl cried, running into the store and throwing her arms around his leg. I giggled. The guy--Seth?--picked her up. And pushed a dark brown lock behind her ear.

"Niece?" I asked, waving at the little girl.

"No, my name is _Claire_," the little girl corrected. She put her hand on her chest and stressed her name.

"Oh, I am quite sorry Miss Claire," I said, placing a hand on my cheek, "I beg your forgiveness."

"Okay," She shrugged. She hopped out of Seth's arms. Standing next to him, he looked much more taller than he already was. She had to be under three feet, and he was almost hitting six and a half feet. "Seth," she said to him, "Quil and I have been looking for you. We're going to a friend's house. Should we come back for you?"

"Sure," Seth said to Claire. His eyes flittered to meet mine. "Just call me when you need me." he continued.

Another guy came up to the front of the store. Claire waved at the both of us, and ran to him. He looked familiar. I wasn't sure from where, but I had seen him before…

"Sorry about that," Seth said, "I'm Seth, by the way. You probably got that part though…" he stuck out his hand again.

"Myra," I replied, I shook it, and smiled, "I haven't seen you around before. You from Forks?"

"No," he said, "More like La Push." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Quileute?" I asked, remembering my mom's side of the family.

"Yeah," He said. He looked surprised, "How'd you know?"

"I'm half," I said with a smile and shrug, "No big deal."

"Cool," He nodded. Insert awkward silence…now. I rubbed my palm against my arm, and looked over his shoulder. Trisha, Tina and Naomi were giggling behind the counter, probably talking about me. "You must need to get back to work, huh?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "Look, if you're still here in around ten minutes, it's my break. I'll talk to you then, alright? I'll be in front of…here."

"Cool, alright." he agreed. He fumbled with the CD in his hands.

"C'mon, let's ring you up." I led him to one of the two cashiers, and scanned. He paid with a twenty, and I handed him change. I took the receipt, and scribbled my number on it before stuffing it in the bag. "I'll see you in a few, Seth."

"See you," he replied, still making eye contact. This guy was direct…

He hurried out, and I looked up to see Naomi, Trisha, and Tina all looking at me with looks of glee.

Tina pretended to pull out her cell phone and dial with her hand, "Hello, Chase? Yeah, this is Christina calling on the behalf of Myra. I just wanted to let you know that you are in a race, and I do hope you can run fast. Cause the other guys is tall ad _hot_." she said sarcastically.

"Ding, dong, Chase will soon be gone," Naomi sang.

"Why will Chase?" Trisha played along.

"He's in a race!" Tina replied.

And together now: "Ding, dong, Chase will soon be gone!" They did a group jazz-hand, and smiled. I rolled my eyes. All of my friends shared their distaste of Chase.

They kept singing as I walked to Angelica's office to ask for a break.

~*~

**All of my close friends are featured in this chapter, and it is dedicated to them: Sam and Jelly who have been fans from the start; Justine and Michelle (who are Justin and Mitchell) who are still racing to see who can finish Breaking Dawn; and Christina and Patricia who aren't addicts like me, but have read the series and know I write fanfics. They don't read though, don't be fooled to think otherwise.**


	6. Chapter 4: When You Were Young

**Chapter 4**

**When You Were Young**

It was stupid. Impossible. Unacceptable. Unreasonable. Random. Lovely….Ugh. I hated this. It wasn't right. Against all morals. It was supposed to be rare, and more than half of our pack had already done it. At least Pal did it with a girl who'd liked him forever. At least Sam did it on someone his age. At least Jake did it on someone he knew he cold trust. At least Quil was good enough to have a five year old. I did it on a random girl in Port Angeles. Crap.

I hate imprinting.

Then there she was. Her long black hair bouncing behind her as she walked out of the store. She brushed a purple strand out of her soft violet lips and tucked it behind a multi pierced ear. Great. She was so out of my league.

She scanned the crowd looking for me. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed. What was I going to say to her? "I'm a were wolf, and there's this thing called imprinting which is kind of like love at first sight and I did it to you"? Hah. She'd probably call the psycho ward if I ever told her that. Asylum here I come.

Then she saw me. Her dark eyes met my own, and she smiled. Her teeth might as well have been gleaming like they did in the toothpaste commercials. _Ding_.

She sauntered over across the street to me. I saw her skinny jeans and band tee-shirt. Out of my league. Times a million.

"Hey, Seth," she said my name like an angel. This was terrible.

"Hi," I cracked. I could feel my dark skin tint with red.

"What's up?" she asked. She sat next to me on the bench I was sitting on. Butterflies rushed through me.

"You said you were half Quileute, right?" I blurted. Stupid boy.

"Yeah, when I was little I lived there with my mom and half-brother. Why?" she said awkwardly. I was really pushing the envelope.

"How much do you know about all the legends and stuff?" I asked. I secretly hoped she would say no so I didn't have to keep talking like a babbling idiot.

"The shape shifters and everything, right?" Myra replied. Crap. "My mom used to tell me all the stories when I was young."

I sighed. After taking a really deep breath, I said, "Well the thing is--"

Her phone rang and an unfamiliar voice echoed from it.

_Hello, hello? Is anyone home? Hello, hello? Just pick up your phone!_

"Sorry, just a second" She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?…Yeah, I'm at work…You're here?" she pulled the phone away from her ear and held up a finger at me. _Hold on_, she mouthed. She turned around and looked over to the store where she worked and there was a guy standing outside on a phone pacing.

"Look across the street," she said to the guy on the phone. She slid her phone shut as the guy looked up.

Dark black hair, jeans that were way too tight for circulation, pierced eyebrow. He looked like he walked out a scary Goth movie. No offence to the guy or anyone looking like him, of course.

Myra waved at the guy. He waited before crossing the street and coming up behind the bench. "Hey Chase," She said. He bent over and kissed her cheek, keeping his eyes locked on me like I posed a threat.

"Chase this is my new friend Seth," She said, "Seth this is Chase, my boyfriend."

Boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Boyfriend?! The word rang in my ears over and over. Of course she was taken, she was beautiful. I couldn't think. So I jabbed out a hand, and waited for him to take it.

"Hey…Chase," I swallowed hard at his name. He took my hand and pulled back right away.

"Argh," he said, "You're awfully warm."

"Sorry," I said, wishing my body temperature was normal for once.

"Let me feel," Myra took my hand in her soft delicate ones. "He feels fine to me," she said, "Reminds me of my brother."

I smile-shrugged. "I should get going." I said, "I guess I'll see you around."

"Maybe you should," Chase mumbled. Myra didn't seem to hear it.

"Yeah, most definitely." Myra nodded.

I stood up, and waited on the corner for Quil and Claire.

~*~

I had to tell Sam. I _had_ to. Didn't I? Yeah, I did.

Or not. He wasn't my pack leader. Technically.

I hunted up the Cullens' new number and dialed quickly on the house phone. I knew Leah was in her room, probably blasting the CD I bought her. I remembered that it was to only CD by the Killers she didn't have. She _did_ have it before, but she "accidentally" broke it in half. It was called _Sam_'s Town, after all. Mom was over at Charlie's again. I went outside anyway. I slipped though my old window and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Carlisle said. God, I missed our personal doctor. I could hear Them in the background. Laughing. Alice's chirp, Emmett's boom, Rosalie's wind chimes, Esme's giggle, and Jasper's chuckle. But some voices were missing…

"Hey Doc!" I said, "It's Seth."

"Seth!" Dr. Cullen said with recognition, "How are you?"

"I'm good," I replied, "Is Jacob there?"

"No, I'm sorry," Carlisle replied, "He's out with Nessie, Edward and Bella. Should I have you call him later?"

"Yes, please." I replied, "Thanks Doctor C."

"No problem Seth," He replied before hanging up. I pulled the phone away from my ear and clicked it off.

I climbed back through the window, hearing loud footsteps in the hallway. What was Leah clomping around for this time? I walked towards my door, and opened it. There was Leah in a mini skirt, tank top and mountain boots. Typical.

"There you are," she said. She held out a slip of paper, "Picking up girls at the mall?"

I snatched the paper out of her hand. It was the receipt from Music Mania. On the back in slanted handwriting was Myra's number. She gave me her number. Whoa.

"Who's Myra?" Leah asked, "Your new girlfriend?"

"Not exactly," I whispered. She was taken, I reminded myself. Unless by some miracle she dumped the Goth guy for a Native American did he have a chance. He knew from personal experience that once you found her, you had a draw to see her every waking moment. How did I expect to live without seeing Myra?

"Hmph," Leah made a face, and raised her eyebrows. She turned on her heels and began walking down the small hallway to her room.

"Hey, Leah?" I called.

"Yeah?" She Twisted around to look at me, her raven hair flying behind her.

"Could you keep your door open and play _When You Were Young_?" I asked. I needed to hear it. Myra had asked me to listen to it.

"Sure…?" she said unsure. She stalked off to her room and kept the door open about halfway.

The music came on with a starting chord, then a long guitar/drums intro. I listened as the lyrics poured out of her room.

_You sit there in your heartache. Waiting on some beautiful boy to, to save you from your own ways._

This song was perfect for me, I concluded. I stood at the frame of my door as the song played on. The song faded to a close, and I watched as Leah shut the door when another song started. I stood there as if by some miracle, all my problems would be solved.

The phone rang, and I answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Seth, you called?" Jacob's familiar husky voice warmed my spirits. This time I could only hear buttons being pushed, making a beeping sound.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to you man," I said, "Wolf thing."

"Something up with the pack over there?" he sounded concerned, "Any new vamps I should be worried about." I noticed he used the word _vamp_, as opposed to his usual _bloodsucker_ of _leech_. Living in a house full of vampires must have been growing on him.

"No, it's not that it's…" I couldn't find myself to breathe the words.

"Seth?" he said, wondering if I was still there.

"Jake, I imprinted." I said. And I went on to tell him all about Myra and what I knew.

**Short, I know. Sorry. Spring Break and all, I want to be outside under the sun. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight reference, song used, or character that isn't mine (since about half of them will be mine).**


	7. Chapter 5: Presents

**Hey readers! I just wanted to take the time to point something out: Naomi's name is pronounced (to me, at least) Ny-Oh-Mi, as opposed to Nae-Oh-Mi. My friend was reading the story ad she came up to me saying "Nae-oh-mi" was an awesome character. But I prefer the other pronunciation. If you like the other way, go on with that way, but I just wanted to let you know. Thanks! ~Sparkel**

**Chapter 5**

**Presents**

Chase drove me home later that day. He called his car "rustic," when to everyone else it was just rusty. A scowl stayed permanently on his face as he drove.

"Chase," I tried, "Seth's nobody. He's just a guy I met, no big deal"

"It's a big deal to me," Chase retorted, "Are you interested in him?"

"No," I said matter-of-factly, "He's just a friend. I'm not interested. I barely know him. Stop acting so jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" He countered my accusation with no class, "Plus, he seemed totally interested in you. Did you see his face?"

"Even if there was, I'm not," I replied, "Stop worrying." I saw my yellow mailbox at the end of the street. I reached over and unbuckled myself.

"I'm not worried," he sneered. He stopped in front of my house.

"Okay, okay," I said, "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't I hang around?" Chase tried.

"Birthday dinner with my dad," I replied, "Mom and my brother were supposed to come, but they're still out of town." I leaned over the seat and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. I got out of the car and walked up the drive, making a face at the yellowing grass. He waited in front of the house until my key was in the slot, and I was safe inside.

"Hey, Dad," I called, "I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen My!" he yelled. "Naomi with you?"

"Nope," I replied, "Chase drove me home."

I walked into the kitchen and gasped. Balloons were floating on the ceiling, a few presents were under the table, and a cake was on top. I smiled at my dad, who was standing with a small smile. "Happy birthday, Myra."

I threw my arms around him, "Thanks, Dad," I said, "This is amazing."

"A friend of your brother came over, too, with a gift from him and your mom," He said. Nodding toward a red box with purple ribbon.

"Yay," I said.

"And you got a few from some friends and myself, of course," he gestured to the other gifts. "you want to open them?"

"Sure," I shrugged. I brought one of the boxes to my lap. It was wrapped with magazine covers arranged in a neat fashion. Naomi's gift.

In it, there was a charm for a bracelet. It was a music note I smiled as I snapped it into place on the silver charm bracelet around my wrist. It was our friendship bracelet that we've had forever. I moved on to a couple of other gifts from friends. In a blue gift bag from my dad was a bunch of tissue paper. Then a key.

"What's this?" I asked, showing him the key. He froze with frosting on his finger, obviously from my cake.

"A key," he replied.

"I know _that_," I chuckled, "to what?"

"Garage," he said, "Why don't you see what's in there?"

I gave him a look. We hardly used our garage. He just parked his car in our driveway. A bunch of junk that screamed storage was piled in there in boxes. What could be in there that I could need? I went out, a sheer look of glee on his face as he followed me. The door to garage was locked. I used the key to open it. I flicked on the light switch an gasped.

A Honda Civic Coupe sat in our once cluttered--and now clean--one car garage. I smiled so wide, I think it touched both ears.

"Happy birthday, baby," he said, dangling a set of car keys in front of me. I squealed and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, "This is the best. You're the best."

"It's used, and a little old," he admitted.

"It's perfect." I guaranteed.

He smiled. After squeezing him one more time, I went back inside an opened my last gift from my mom an brother. It was great that they still delivered it. Even if they couldn't be here. Inside from mom was a grew sweater, and a very well written card that she hoped would make me smile and know how special I was. Under it, there was a jewelry box.

I snapped it open, and a note slipped out.

_M,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday. I hope you like the necklace; I made the charm. Just for you._

_With love,_

_-E_

I smiled at how quickly written it was before going for the necklace. It was beautiful. A hand carved brown wolf around a delicate silver chain. I slipped it around my neck, an played with it. I remembered all the legends my mom would tell Embry and me late at night, and how we believed in them more than anything. I felt sorry that his dream to become a wolf never came true.

"What they get you?" he asked. I held up the sweater.

"Figures," he sighed, "Your mom always got everyone clothes." He chuckled, "And your brother?"

I walked to him and showed him the necklace. He nodded, "Ah, that's nice. A dog?"

"_Wolf,_" I corrected, "Like the old Quileute legends,"

He nodded again like a bobble head like he understood, which I knew he didn't. I started to collect all my presents, and sat down at the table ready for some cake.

~*~

Later when I was about to get ready for bed, the phone rang. Dad had gotten a call from the restaurant. It was busy, and they needed help. I told him it was okay to leave, so he did.

I hustle down the stairs to the kitchen, and took the call there. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Myra?" A semi-familiar voice asked. Seth.

"Yeah, is this Seth?" I replied.

"Yeah, you remembered." He said, I could hear the smile on his voice, "What's up?"

"I am sneaking some cake," I said, pulling out a slice from the fridge and cutting into it with a fork.

"Cool, what's the occasion?" He asked.

"My birthday," I said. I stuck the fork in my mouth, and licked in the chocolate goodness.

"Oh, when was it?" he said, I could picture his face in my mind.

"Today," I replied with a smile. He couldn't see it, but I hope he heard it.

"Then happy birthday," he greeted warmly.

"Thanks," I heard my dad come up the drive, "I have to talk to you later," I said, "My dad's here. He could get mad that I'm on the phone a little late." I knew it was a lie. He' be glad. But I knew it was awkward enough.

"Right," he said, "I'll see you around."

"See you," I replied, before hanging up the phone. I tossed my plate and fork into the sink and ran upstairs.

**This is a crappy filler chapter, I know. But I let a wolf out of a bag. You now know who Myra's brother is, an if you haven't caught it, I'm not saying, so find it! I wasn't going to say until way later, but saying **_**her brother **_**and **_**my brother**_** over and over was becoming hard. So yeah. Review please!**

**~Sparkel**


	8. Chapter 6: Invitation

**Hello my wonderful readers. Sorry to keep you waiting well over a week for this chapter. Busy week with back to school and all. But this chapter was also edited by my new beta for The Middle, mhgood, who has been giving great advice over the last few chapters. You should go check her out, she has a great Embry imprinting story. (Much more well written than mine, too.)**

**Read. Enjoy. And Review! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****Invitation**

The next day passed slowly. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't see Myra. I'd probably go mad. La Push wasn't exactly the most exciting place in the world, especially since all the vampires left. There wasn't much to do. Most days I would hang around at the cliffs. Maybe jump down if the water felt inviting. But not on that Thursday. I wasn't up for it.

I ventured around on the old bikes Jacob gave me when he left with the Cullens. Whenever it was out of shape, I would have Quil or Embry look at it. They weren't as talented as Jake, but they fixed it most of the time.

I cruised around the tiny reservation, letting the wind blow through my shaggy hair. I'll admit, I was bored. There weren't many things to occupy time. I had graduated from the Quileute School the year before; something Leah never did. I was sad that Dad wasn't there to see me in my cap and gown.

Coming down one of La Push's hills, I began to slow. I was rejuvenated, happy to have the wind in my face. I hadn't gone this fast in ages. I remember running patrols with Leah and Jake back before Bella was turned. So much had changed in three short years.

Nessie had been born, for one. Then the epic vampire battle, which also meant a lot more vampires and wolves in the area. Some of those kids never changed into wolves again. Eventually they became a little less muscular and more gangly. It was disorienting, though, to have so many wolves--and thoughts--at once at the Volturi battle.

The Cullens didn't leave until Nessie was two. She had looked like she was Claire's age, though, despite their three year age difference. I could only imagine how old she looked now. Jake had left with them, of course, unable to stand not having Nessie. His sister, Rachel, had moved back to La Push to be with Paul. And Sam and Emily got married and had Tara, their one year old daughter.

At the wedding, my sister was supposed to be a bridesmaid. Maid of honor, actually. But the day before the wedding she ran away. She didn't come back until a month later. It made me hate Sam, and everything he did to her. Leah didn't deserve this. No one deserved to be hurt by imprinting. It was supposed to be rare. But it was anything but now, since one by one we were all imprinting.

Sam had said Jake was the last one. It was already too much. But then I did yesterday… At least Sam didn't know yet. No one knew but Jake, and I made him promise not to tell anyone. I knew he wouldn't.

That was when I decided to head home, with all the thoughts spinning around in my mind. Turning around and speeding back to the house, Myra crossed my mind again. It was her birthday yesterday. I should have gotten her something, but how? Or would it be creepy to have someone you just met buy you a birthday present? I couldn't decide. I didn't even know the next time I'd see her or even hear from her. She had a boyfriend, after all.

Probably had a bunch of friends.

What would she need me for?

I slowed as I reached my house. I lugged the bike behind the house before going in through the back door. Leah sat there in the kitchen with a bag of cookies in her hands.

"Someone called for you," She said, as she crunched down on a cookie. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Meera, I think. Left a number for you. It's by the phone."

"Myra?" I asked, excited. She called? I missed it? Crap. At least she left a number; she wanted me to call back.

"Yeah, that's it," Leah nodded. She held up the bag of cookies. "Want one?"

I shook my head at my older sister's randomness. I went to the phone on the counter. A number and her name were scrawled on the pad of paper in messy writing. The number didn't look familiar--at least not the one last night. Maybe this was a cell phone number?

"Did she say anything else?" I asked, picking up the phone, and hovering over the buttons.

"Nope," Leah replied. She stood up and brushed her hands on her denim skirt. "She's the girl you met at the mall yesterday, right? The number on the receipt?"

"Yeah," I replied. Blood rushed to my face.

Leah nodded, and started to head back to the hall--probably to her room, where she wouldn't come out until dinner.

I dialed quickly, excited to hear her voice again. Maybe she wanted to meet up. Maybe she wanted to see me. Maybe she--

"Seth?" a voice asked. It wasn't Myra.

"Is Myra there?" I asked, wondering if I was speaking to a sister or cousin or a friend or someone else who lived with her.

"If you're returning Myra's call, you've come to the right place," The girl said. I could hear a smile in her voice. "She didn't call. I did."

I felt my face fall. Myra didn't call. She didn't want to meet up. She didn't want to see me. She didn't want to do anything. "Then who is this?"

"Naomi," She replied. "Myra's best friend."

"Oh," I said. Was Naomi interested in me? Was Myra playing wingman for her since she already had Chase?

"Did you know it was Myra's birthday yesterday?" Naomi asked.

I remembered my phone call with Myra last night. She was eating cake. It was her birthday.

"Yeah, she told me." I simply said. I wondered what she was getting at.

"Okay, great," Naomi replied. "You see, a couple of us are getting together tomorrow to celebrate. It's a surprise party, really. It would be great if you could come. Her own boyfriend can't even go, isn't that unbelievable?"

"Yeah, it is." I remembered the Goth Guy I met yesterday with Myra; piercing, tight jeans, black clothes and all.

"God, I really don't like that kid," Naomi continued. "Totally not good for Myra, you know? Hm… So anyway, it's tomorrow around eight. The restaurant's called Bella Italia, it's in Port Angeles; you might know it. Or not."

"I'll find Bella Italia," I promised. "Thanks Naomi. For inviting me, I mean."

"No problem," She replied. "Now I have a question for you."

"Go on," I said. What could she want to ask me?

"Who was the girl who answered earlier?" Naomi asked. "She isn't some girlfriend is she? `Cause if she is, Myra should know. I mean she has a boyfriend, but you never know."

"Leah?" I said. "She's my older sister. I have no girlfriend, anyway."

"Ah," Naomi said in understanding. "Okay then. I really hope to see you tomorrow. Present is optional."

So maybe I would be able to get her a gift anyway. "Yeah, of course. Thanks, again, Naomi."

"No problem Seth. Just be sure to be there." The phone clicked as the line went dead.

I smiled, and jumped in a happy dance. I was still shaking it when I turned to the door. Leah was leaning on the door frame. Watching me.

"Nice moves, little bother," she commented. "Where'd you learn `em?"

I was speechless. "Uh…"

"You're going to a party tomorrow?" Leah said, throwing another question at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I ran a hand through my hair. Why did Leah care so much?

"You're going to need a ride," she said. It wasn't a question.

"I could borrow mom's car," I offered.

"Or I could drive you," she said, a smile curving her lips. "I know where Bella Italia is. I could use a good shopping trip, anyway."

I was confused, definitely. Why would Leah suddenly be so interested in taking me to Port Angeles?

"Please?" She begged. Strange.

"Sure." I said. What would it hurt? Why not take Leah with me to Port Angeles?

"Thanks, Seth!" She said, hugging me carefully.

"No prob, sis." I replied, as she pulled away and walked down the hall to her room.

~*~

"Hey, Mom," Leah said, at dinner that night. She usually was in a bad mood when mom got home from the store or Charlie's place. But she seemed unusually happy today. She had a smile on her face as she chewed. "Seth has this party he's going to in Port Angeles."

"Oh?" Our mother said. She turned to me with a soft smile on her face. She was surprised either because: a) Leah was talking to her without sneering, or b) I had plans.

"And I offered to drive him there. I figured I could do some shopping while I'm there. Refresh my wardrobe," Leah continued with her bright face.

"That sounds great, Leah," Mom said. "And it's great you're going out Seth. When is it?"

"Tomorrow," Leah and I said in unison.

"Oh," Our mother said, her face falling. "We're supposed to be having dinner with Charlie tomorrow, remember? He wants to get to know you kids a little better than he already does."

"Oh, right!" I said, remembering Mom's plans to have dinner as a family with Forks' chief of police. "Sorry, Mom, I totally forgot." I looked at Leah. Her face looked like she forgot, but I knew it was a mask. She knew about the dinner with Charlie all along. That's why she wanted to go with me. "I could not go, if you want."

"No, no," My wary mother replied, trying to smile. It came out more like a grimace. "You two go. Have fun. I'll tell Charlie another time."

"Sorry, Mom," Leah spoke. "I totally forgot."

"It's okay, Leah," She said, nodding at her. "You do need to get out of the house. You too Seth." She smiled warmly.

A wave of guilt and understanding swept over me. Leah was only using me to ditch the dinner with Charlie. And she was taking me down with her. Mom really wanted us to go to that dinner. I remembered her talking about it a few nights ago. She was excited about it. And we were crushing her plans.

"Sorry again, Mom," I said.

She simply smiled and stood up from the table. She grabbed our plates and turned on the sink. Leah sauntered--still happy--out of the room. I ran after her, grabbing her arm.

"You knew," I sneered, whispering so Mom wouldn't hear us.

"And?" she asked, as if I should have known.

"We shouldn't go," I said. "This dinner means a lot to Mom."

"Do you know why?" She said, raising an eyebrow at me. I wondered how I was supposed to know. And how she knew. Was she even right?

When I didn't answer, she held up her left hand, and pointed to the fourth finger. At first I was confused. Then I realized what she was saying. I knew mom hadn't been wearing her wedding ring since she started dating Charlie seriously. Was she wearing it again? I knew that was a definite no. But maybe a new ring was in place….

"Not yet," Leah said, when she saw I was beginning to turn. "They were going to tell us today."

"How do you know?" I asked. "Are you a psychic all of a sudden, like Alice?"

"I just do," she shrugged. "Call it woman's intuition. And don't you dare compare me to a vampire," She added coldly.

"Leah," I said. "I don't want her to get remarried after Dad any more than you do. But don't you think Mom deserves to be happy? She loves Charlie, and he's not a bad guy. They're happy together."

"Well, we're going to Port Angeles anyway," Leah said. "Maybe I don't want to lose people anymore." She turned on her heels, and started down the small hallway to her room.

"What are you talking about?" I said, baffled. I followed her and stood in front of her room. But it was too late, and her door swung shut in my face.

**A/N: I am thinking about changing my PenName from SparkelMeMicah to SparkelVamptastic. So if all of a sudden your updates are coming from this strange girl, don't worry. It's just me. (;**

**AND OMG BIG NEWS!! (Lots have happened during the wait. I know for sure someone asked about a poster somewhere.) The Middle is casted! And I have a POSTER coming out soon. (meaning by tomorrow, the 28****th****.) Myra is Kate Voegele (from One Tree Hill) and Seth is Tyler Posey (who apparently is the "Dream Seth" if you know what I mean.) Check my profile to see it! It's after the summary on my page and after the heading "Official Poster"**

**This came out way longer than expected. But if you read it all put the word **_**Algebra **_**in your review because that's what I'm supposed to be doing right now. (x**


	9. Chapter 7: Waiting

**Hey readers! Fun chapter, right here. I was going to make it way longer, but A) I didn't have that much time, and B) I was on the third page when my computer kinda crashed and I lost a day of writing and the file xP That sucked. But it's here now! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Waiting**

When I ran down the stairs the next morning, Naomi was waiting for me on the living room couch. Her back was to me, so she turned and waved, a pen in her hand and the paper in her lap. She pulled her feet off the coffee table and stood up, stuffing the paper into her bag.

"Hey," I said. "I hope you didn't drive here." I was eager to show her my new car.

"And miss out on the chance to roll in your new set of wheels?" she scoffed. "As if! Please, Myra. I had my mom drop me off on her way to work."

"Who told you?" My face fell. I was so excited to show her, and she already knew. But how? I didn't tell anyone about it. We didn't even talk last night after work. The only person I spoke to was Seth…and that was a conversation that made me feel awkward and like I had butterflies in my stomach. Despite what I had told Chase last night, I was excited to see him.

"Honey, who do you think helped your dad find the car? Or suggested the idea?" Naomi snorted. And here I was, excited to tell her about my new car when she already knew.

"You know, Nomes," I said, "in a typical friendship, one friend wouldn't help their friend's father buy a car for said friend."

"And in a typical friendship I wouldn't have a key to your house, and be here before you made it downstairs," Naomi countered. "Face it Myra, there's nothing typical about our relationship."

"I guess that's true." I reached into my pocket and dangled my car key in front of her. "Come on, Naomi. Time to take my baby out on its maiden voyage."

Naomi squealed, and I took her by the wrist to the garage. I threw open the door. "Ta-da! What do you think?"

She grinned. "Fabulous." she said.

I pushed the button that opened the garage, letting the light shine on my Civic. I felt so proud.

"Can you believe my garage is clean? It's been a storage room for _years_." I said, pulling back some of my hair.

"Trust me it wasn't easy," She muttered under her breath. I threw her a look she called my _look of death_. She answered with another grin. "Shotgun!" she squealed, grabbing the keys out of my hand and going for the car. The engine hummed to life, and I climbed in after her.

The drive to school was short and silent, neither of us bothering to talk. Naomi fiddled with the radio, settling on our favorite station. She rolled down her window and stuck her elbow out, letting the cool air come into the car. It was both interesting and disorienting having Naomi in the passenger seat and me behind the wheel. As I pulled into the student lot, a few people stared in surprise as well. It usually was Naomi's Nissan that we pulled up in every day. Faces that I've seen around the lot before stared up at us.

_Let them stare_, I thought, _there isn't much to see_.

Chase was waiting for me by the front gate, and he looked surprised when I he saw my new ride. I pulled up in a spot close by. The second the doors were unlocked, Naomi muttered a _See you later_ and hurried out, walking briskly by Chase. He didn't seem to notice…or care.

I hustled out of my car, dragging my backpack out behind me. I was greeted by a kiss on my cheek. "Nice ride," he said. He wiped a finger across its door. "Clean, too. Oh-eight?" he asked. I think he was talking about the year.

"More or less," I shrugged. I really didn't want to talk about cars, mainly because I didn't know anything about them.

"So I take it you're not going to roll around in the tree-hugger-mobile as much anymore?" He continued,

"Now that you have your own car?"

"Well, we'll still carpool," I disagreed. "Like on work days. I wouldn't want to cheat either of you out of driving me home. Maybe her car on work days and mine on the rest."

"So you're still _carpooling_?" He was absolutely disturbed by that fact. "When you have your own car?"

"Please, Chase, you're overreacting," I scolded. "Calm down a bit. Jeez."

Chase grunted, deciding not to push the topic further. He put an arm around me and walked me to class, like any other day. He kissed my hand as he let me go into my French class.

I took my regular seat in the back corner by the window and let my gaze drift. I was early for class. A crumpled up paper ball landed on my desk. I pulled it open, reading the two words:

_Goth Girl_

I turned to face where it came from. A group of girls dressed in label clothing huddled together, snickering. They elbowed each other and jutted their chins at me. Pointing and laughing. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care much. I turned back, crumpling the piece of paper in my hand, wishing it would turn to fine sand.

_Let them laugh_, I thought to myself, _there isn't much to laugh about_.

~*~

I weaved my way through the cafeteria, trying to get to my usual table where Naomi was waiting. I was buying my lunch, as usual, while Naomi was brown bagging it (again, as always). Table number twelve was our territory, and no one dared sit there. Not even Chase; he sat with his other friends. Surprised? Don't be.

A chair backed up into my path, and I stumbled over it. Whoever it was fell with a squeal. I heard Naomi's laugh from halfway across the room.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" the girl said. She started picking up some of her stuff that fell. I was on the

ground, picking up my apple and juice box.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you…?" my question was lost when I saw who it was.

Kathy Smith was one of the elite members of the student body. She was popular, and had all the guys fawning over her. She was the local queen bee and a resident eco-girl. She was also one of Naomi's old best friends.

Naomi was one of them once. The popular hair-flip-what's-in/what's-out-make-a-name-for-yourself girls that were on top of the world. When Naomi was forced to work part time to help her family in Sophomore year, and her dad had to go to rehab, her popularity faltered for only a second before she found herself at the bottom of the heap. But there she found friendship. Comfort. Me. And a whole new way of life.

"Hi," Kathy said, tucking hair behind her ear. There was no way to say she wasn't pretty. Green eyes, blond hair. What's not to like?

"Hey," I replied. "Sorry about that; I wasn't paying attention."

"No it was my fault," she said, shaking her head, "I should have looked first. Damn tables are so close together. No room to walk." She laughed awkwardly and I tried to join her under my breath.

"So how's Naomi?" She asked._ Nae-oh-mi_, was the way she pronounced it. She peeked over my shoulder to the table I longed to be at.

"Naomi is fine," I replied, pronouncing my best friend's name the correct way.

She nodded, "Oh, good, good." She was like a bobble head. Up, down, up, down. "Look, Myra…I know things are pretty weird between you and me--and Naomi too, of course--with all these labels here and PAHS. But, I just wanted to thank you. I was a terrible friend to her."

It was my turn to nod. I was absolutely at a loss for words. "It's no problem," I said. "I love Nomes to death, it's no trouble at all."

Kathy smiled so brightly, it was like she was advertising toothpaste. "Okay, Myra. Sorry for keeping you. I'll let you enjoy your lunch. Thanks for the chat." She turned on her heel and sat back down at her table, while I carefully made the way to my own.

Naomi busted out laughing. "What was _that_? You suddenly buddy-buddy with Kathy?"

"For your information, Nomes," I replied, "she was asking me about _you_."

"_What_?" she screeched. "Why? Why would Kathy Smith care at all about me?"

"Well, you guys were like this,"--I crossed my fingers in front of her--"since sixth grade. Maybe she feels a little guilty for bailing on you a few years ago."

"Well.…" Naomi was at a loss for words. "I just didn't think she cared. I'm not hard to forget. I'm just another girl in the crowd here. Nothing special. Plain. Ordinary."

"Stop downsizing yourself, Nomes," I rolled my eyes. "You're hardly giving yourself enough credit. You're an amazing person and friend. Anyone would be lucky to have you. They're missing out."

Naomi snorted, "Why does it sounded like someone broke up with me?" Her eyes darted to the other side of the room. "Speaking of boys…"

"Please tell me this isn't about Seth," I begged. "There is _nothing_ going on between us. Just. Friends." _Liar, lair pants on fire_.

"Myra, be serious," Naomi scoffed. "Have you heard the phrase _tall, dark, and handsome_? Well Seth is, what, six-something? Chase is barely six feet! And a soft russet skin is so much better than pale. I mean, don't get me wrong, pale is fabulous. But maybe a real pale and not some girlie make up? And handsome! Myra, Seth is _fine_! And Chase is--"

"Nomes." I said sternly, cutting her off. "I so do not want to hear this right now, okay? Spare me."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine." She reached into her pocket, and slid her cupped palm across the table. "Here. You must want it back."

I snatched my phone from her hand. "Two questions: Why, and how? When?"

"That's three." Naomi corrected. I glared at her. "I needed a number. I took it in the car, from your back pack. Chill, I didn't seriously deface it or anything. I just needed to talk to someone whose number I didn't have."

I gave her the stare of death. She simply grinned.

"I don't trust you."

She put her hand on her chest. "I'm hurt," she whimpered. I stared harder. "Okay, okay. Gosh, if looks could kill…"

"You would have been dead long time ago." I assured her.

She rolled her eyes. "I hope you have no plans tonight." She said, gathering her things.

"Why?" I asked. But it was too late. Naomi had dismissed herself from the table, heading to her next class.

Naomi had something up her sleeve. And we were doing something tonight. And she had to take my cell phone to get something. Did any of these tie together at all? What was going on?

I pushed it aside for now, not wanting my day to be spoiled. I would find out soon enough anyway. Why not just wait?

**Don't forget to review my darlings!(:**


	10. Chapter 8: Surprise

**Hey readers, it's Sparkel who isn't so vamptastic for making you guys wait a really, really long time for this chapter. I had a total writer's-block, and schools killing me. This may be my last update for a while, because finals are for the next week and a half. But after graduation is summer, and I can work more and more on my fics once that happens. Okay? Thanks fr understanding, ~Sparkel**

**Chapter Eight**

**Surprise**

How long had it been going on? This unbearable silence that was letting my mind yell and yell? How long till we were in Port Angeles? Leah had the radio on, but she messed with it constantly, never settling for a station. It was soft, though. Merely background noise so it wasn't too quiet.

But in my head, there was a debate going on. One side was arguing that I should be with my mother for

her dinner with Charlie. It said that Leah was being selfish, and the only reason she offered to drive me out to Port Angeles was because she wanted to avoid the dinner's topic.

The other side of me was extremely excited to see Myra again. To see her smile, hear her laugh, take in her scent, hold her close…

I was only half aware that I was in the passenger seat of Leah's old Mustang. The cool air blowing through the windows and into my wavy hair didn't exist. Life kept moving around me, but I was too infatuated on my scattered thoughts about one girl to notice it.

I adjusted my position in the old leather seat, and fumbled with the gift box in my lap. It wasn't much, really. Just something I got down at the one lonely store we had at La Push. My mom had been working there during the Calls' vacation. It was a simple journal, with a silhouette of a baying wolf with a forest behind it. I had to tell her eventually.

_Eventually_, I promised myself.

"Seth? Are you talking to yourself?" Leah asked, breaking the long silence.

_I was talking out loud?_ "Uh, no." I replied,. "Just thinking out loud."

"Same thing," Leah muttered. She switched lanes. We were going to exit, meaning we were almost there. A jolt of joy shot through me. I was going to see Myra again really soon. And I was early, too.

"Thanks for the ride, Leah," I said. "I know I gave you a lot of crap for it. And it is wrong that we're ditching Mom's dinner, no matter what was going to happen. And even though we really should have--"

"Seth!" Leah chuckled. "I get it! Jeez!" She was laughing at me. I was glad my sister found me amusing. "Gosh, you are so…strange sometimes. It's like…I have no idea what to do with you." She smiled one of those genuine Leah smiles that made an appearance as often as the sun shone.

"Thanks, Leah," I said again. "Really."

She sighed. "You know it's not that bad." She said, unwillingly, "Missing Mom's dinner. Maybe it's better that they don't get married. I mean, he's the father of a _bloodsucker_, Seth. So you can thank me by not thanking me. I'm doing both of us a favor." That was when I realized we were in front of an Italian restaurant. Bella Italia. I threw her an annoyed look. I was far from tired about hearing about how it was better this way. Mom was happy with Charlie. We should be happy she's happy

"I'll thank you if you can come here not drunk or anything close to it." I replied. "Seriously Leah. If I'm the one driving home, Mom's going to be royally pissed. And no, that's not a good thing."

She smiled and winked. "I told Mom I was going shopping. If I drink a little, I won't be drunk enough to kill anybody or myself. Don't worry about me, kiddo. I'm fine. Have fun at your party."

"Lee, I'm serious," I insisted.

"You're not supposed to be the one worrying about drinking, you know?" She replied, "_You _better not drink. You hear me?"

"Yes, Mom," I shrugged before getting out of the car. The smell of the beach invited me, but I continued up the sidewalk.

Up the front steps that led to La Bella Italia were two girls waiting for me. Their faces were somewhat familiar. They probably have been down to First Beach. They didn't seem to be the same Goth-type

Myra's boyfriend was yesterday. But they were in style, no doubt about it.

The taller one smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Seth. I'm Tina, and this is Trisha. We're friends of Myra. She's not here yet, but Naomi's been waiting for you."

"Yeah, okay," I said, dumbfounded. "You two from Forks? I have probably seen you around before at La Push."

"Yeah," Trisha replied. "We go down there whenever the sun comes out."

I nodded. Tina pushed through the door, Trisha following her in. I trailed in after them, anxious. The restaurant was empty, and it was dimly lit. Yellow twinkle lights hung on the walls, with a matching chandelier. A curtain hung to the left of the restaurant, probably leading to the kitchen. There was only one girl there, bussing a table. She looked up to face me. She had blond hair and blue eyes, looking more _Los_ Angeles than _Port_ Angeles. She smiled, and I was distracted for a moment. But I didn't _see_ her. I couldn't call her pretty, or beautiful. I couldn't see anything worth liking in her. I could only see Myra…who wasn't here yet.

"Hey," she said. She walked to me, eyes fluttering. "I'm Gwen."

I said nothing. I wasn't able to--I was cut off. "Leave this one alone, Gwyneth. He's for someone else. You can go home now, thank you," a small girl said, suddenly popping up in front of me. Her black framed glasses were on the edge of her nose, her hair was short and layered, and her bangs were blond.

"Sorry about her, Seth. She's loony. Not in the fun-Luna-Lovegood-way, but a creepy way. I'm Naomi, by the way. And I've been told I'm scarier in person."

"No worries, Naomi-by-the-way," I replied. "You are just as scary as you sound on the phone."

"Hm," she mused. She looked at me from head to toe, having to tilt her head back to see my tall frame. "Myra should like you. But she's still with _him_, isn't she?" She sighed. "Listen, Seth, none of us like Chase. Me especially. He doesn't treat her right. Well, he does, but he's not a good guy. He's rude and pushy and obnoxious to everyone but her. And we think you're going to help us change that. So if you don't want to do that, let me know, and I'll stop pushing you."

"Umm." What was I supposed to say to them? _I imprinted on her, so if she doesn't fall for me eventually, I'm screwed_? Yeah right.

"Naomi," Trisha said in a sing-song voice. "You're overwhelming him. Give him some time to sink it all in." She made motions with her hands, wiggling her fingers up and down. Tina laughed and shook her

head.

"Come on, I'll have you meet the rest of the guys," Naomi said. She took me by my wrist and led me to the room in the back of the restaurant. Music I couldn't identify was playing at a background level.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying. Just living proof that the camera's lying._

There were three people sitting on a table off to the side of the room. Two guys and one girl. Each of them had one of those pointy party hats on their head, and stared up at me expectantly. It was another awkward moment in the life of Seth Clearwater.

"That's Justin and Mitchell." She gestured to both guys, and I couldn't tell which was which. They kind of looked the same, too. "And that's Sam." A girl with black hair and medium skin smiled and wiggled her fingers. The guys waved for only a second before going back to chatting. Naomi scurried out of the room, and I couldn't help but be reminded of Alice Cullen.

Both guys were wearing baggy jeans and loose fitting tee shirts. Sam was wearing a tight tee shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but feel overdressed in my dark pants and button up shirt. I fumbled with the gift in my hands. I placed it on one of the booths, not saying anything to Mitchell, Sam, or Justin, but moving around the room, before taking a seat in another booth and letting my eyes wander.

The next room was brighter than the main part of the restaurant. It was mainly booths lining the walls, with a gap for the large window that let in some moonlight. There were no clouds out here. The sky was a clear black.

"So," Sam said, sliding into the seat across from me. "You're from La Push?"

"Yeah," I said, my voice cracking. "Lived there all my life."

"Myra grew up there," Sam said. "But she moved here when she was young. Lives with her dad now."

"Oh." My eyes wandered the nearly empty room, and out the door to the larger one The whole restaurant was empty. "Did you guys rent out the whole place? Or is it really this dead?"

She laughed. "Myra's dad owns the place. Let us use it for Myra."

"She's coming!" Tina hissed, running in. She grabbed the wrists of the two guys, and cocked her head for Sam and me to follow. My heart thundered, as if it knew Myra was close by. Lights started flipping off and Naomi waited by the door. Tina and Trisha and Sam ducked down between booths and tables, and Justin and Mitchell crouched down. I followed their lead, hiding behind a chair. I could tell I was still too tall to hide properly.

The door opened as the bells chimed. "Hey, Nomes. What are you--" The lights flipped on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. A moment late, I stood up. My heart stopped when I took in her face. Her fair skin, dark hair with the purple streak, and inviting face.…

"W-o-w." She stressed the word into three syllables. She smiled, her white teeth perfect, "Thanks guys…" she smiled at each of her friends' faces. When her eyes met mine, she smiled wider. "Seth! You came, too."

"Yup," Naomi said proudly. "I got his number off your phone. That's why I jacked it."

"Thanks, Nomes." She threw her arms around her friend. I was jealous, though I would never admit it.

"And all of you. Thanks, really. I wasn't expecting this. Wow, I don't know what to say."

"What about," Tina said, "_Let's get some food_? 'Cause we're hungry."

Myra chuckled, "Sure, let's eat."

Naomi started out of the room and into the back kitchen. The rest of them followed. I walked there slowly. Myra was still here.

"So Naomi invited you?" She asked, matching my slow stride.

"Yeah," I replied. "I asked my sister to bring me here."

"Lucky you have a sister. I always wanted one." Myra replied. I looked down at her. She only came up to my shoulder and I felt so tall. My sister was nearly my height, and most of the people I knew in La Push were wolves, making them my height or taller. "But instead I only have a half brother. He's pretty cool, though."

"In La Push," I said, "It's like everyone is family. All of my friends are like my brothers." _Wolf Brothers,_ I corrected mentally_,_ "It gets kind of insane sometimes. And Leah isn't that great of a sister, really. She's awesome, of course, but she's more rebellious and the suffer-in-silence type."

"I see," Myra laughed. "I'm pretty rebellious, myself." She winked.

"Sure," I laughed. She joined in my chuckling. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," she replied. She took a deep breath. "But I can smell the lasagna. Let's go eat!"

She took my hand, making my heart leap. She didn't seem to react to the heat. She led me to the table, sitting me next to her. I lived for this moment, and this moment alone.

**Happy Memorial Day,  
Review my pretties.**


	11. Chapter 9: Fight

**Hi guys! Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's been a forever since I updated. But I have reasons! I swear! I did not drop off the face of the planet, but I might as well have, huh? So sorry, but this chapter is exciting. I know you'll like it.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Fight**

"Favorite color?"

"Grey, most definitely. What's yours?"

"Burgundy."

"Burgundy?"

"Yeah. Like, a dark red. You know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What about…" Seth paused a moment, looking up to the sky, like a question was

waiting there. I stirred my coffee with my pinky finger. It was far from hot after hardly being touched for the last half hour. "Favorite music artist?"

"Ugh," I said, leaning my head back smiling. "That has to be the hardest question ever."

"How?" Seth said, pure surprise taking his face. "It's just music."

"No, it's not," I retorted. "Seth, I work at Music Mania. Music means something to me; I can't just choose an artist and be done with it."

"Yes you can," he replied. "Why not?"

"Favorite, Seth," I said. "If you want my absolute favorite you gotta give me a moment."

I brought my eyes to face him again, and he stared back with obsidian eyes. He never stopped looking at me. It was like he could see right into my soul. I thought hard, staring past him to the curtains of the kitchen.

We were alone in the back room; Trisha and Tina had retired for the night, and Justin and Mitchell were washing dishes in the kitchen to make some cash. Naomi could be anywhere. I was able to settle on a few of my favorites, though it was hard.

"Well…" I said first. His eyebrows raised, waiting for an answer. "All-American Rejects is definitely up there."

"But not number one?" he asked.

I was surprised he cared. I could never have a random conversation with questions back and forth with Chase. He would get bored and think of something better to do. Or at least better to him.

"No," I replied. "Oh, Paramore and Hey Monday are there, too."

"Who?" he asked. He had put down his mug, and was looking me in the eyes with genuine interest. "I mean, AAR, I know. But the last two?"

"Paramore and Hey Monday?" I said, shocked. "You've never heard of them?"

"Nope," he popped his _p._ "Music isn't so big for me. Not really part of the entertainment."

"Really?" I said. "Then I'll have to take you to a concert one time. Or just make you listen to the greatest stuff around."

"I'm going to hold you to it," he replied. "We prefer bonfires and cliff diving at La Push."

"Oh, god, not _cliff diving_," I groaned. "That's terrible. It's idiotic and dangerous. I can't believe people actually throw themselves off cliffs into the ocean. We live in the _Olympic Peninsula_ for crying out loud." I remember the last visit to the rez, where Em had introduced me to some his friends. I think their names were Jack and Quinn…? No, that didn't sound right. Had to be something else.

They had brought me up to the cliffs, when They suggested we test the waters. Quinn (I think) leaped down eagerly. I could remember my scream and panic. Embry had laughed at my hysterics. He said it was fun. I had slapped his chest, saying that it was stupid.

"Have you ever done it?" Seth asked, truly enjoying this conversation.

"_No!_" I squealed. "I would never do that."

"Then I'll have to take you sometime," he promised, "if you're going to take me to a concert."

I pouted, making him laugh. We had been asking basic questions back and forth for about an hour. We'd gone back and forth through our favorites from actors, to colors, to hobbies, and now music.

"Is it my turn?" I asked. He shook his head. Is this a no or a yes? I can't tell. "Okay…who do you admire? Your favorite person?"

"Do I have to know this person?" Seth asked. Another thing I learned about Seth, he always clarified so he knew exactly what to say. He wouldn't answer a question without asking one of his own.

"Sure, I guess," I shrugged. "I really don't care."

"My sister," he said after a moment's pause. "She's been through a lot. "

"Oh?" I replied. I had learned that Seth had a sister a few questions ago. I told him I had a half brother and we laughed at how annoying older siblings could be. "How so?"

"It's…complicated," Seth replied, running a hand though his wavy hair. I eyed him elusively, trying to put together the puzzle that was Seth. He gave me a lopsided grin. "I'll explain it to you sometime. I promise."

"Good," I nodded. I looked him with as much seriousness he did me. "Your turn?"

"Yes," he replied. "What's…."

Seth was interrupted by a crash in the kitchen. Both of us turned to face the two doors and heard the voices of my friends.

"_It was Tin!_" Mitchell's voice called the same moment Justin's said, "_It was Mitch!_"

I could hear Naomi's loud groan, "_Well then both of you are going to have to pay for that plate!_"

I felt myself blush before I looked at Seth. Still his eyes were locked on mine. "Sorry about them. They're crazy, I know. But I love them all to death." I chuckled nervously.

The corner of his mouth twitched as he broke into a smile.

"All friends are like that, huh?" he said, nodding and raising his eyebrows. I chuckled and nodded with him.

There was one of those awkward silences after that. Both of our heads still nodding like bobble heads. Seth sat across from me, a smile still on his face. He laughed at himself for nodding so long and ducked his head. It was the first time he took his eyes off mine.

There was a different emotion in me then. I felt betrayed. I was so used to Seth's stare that it hurt for him to not be looking in my eyes. Like something tied me to him…

There was another crash in the kitchen. Seth looked up. I rolled my eyes, waiting for Naomi to yell at the guys, and for them to blame each other. But that wasn't what happened.

"_What. Are. You. Doing. Here?!_" Naomi's voice screeched.

I stopped breathing and my smile fell instantly. I stared at Seth. I didn't have to guess twice to know who had come to my party.

I slid out of the booth and Seth followed, staying close behind me. Hesitantly, he placed his large, warm hand on the small of my back. I leaned into it, unafraid. I was prepared for anything now.

But…what would he say? What would he think? I could hear his accusations in my head. I could also hear all of my excuses. Everyone of them. But…what if I didn't feel like using them? I felt safe with Seth, something I couldn't explain. What if I was happier?

I pushed open the doors to the kitchen, ready to face him. Chase. Justin and Mitchell were hiding in the corner, brightly colored dish-washing gloves on their hands. Chase stood in front of the back door, his ears a fiery red, and his hands balled into tight fists. Naomi stood across from him, her mouth open wide from yelling at my boyfriend. But she had stopped when I walked into the room with Seth, his hand still on my back.

Chase turned to face me furiously. I could feel him eyeing Seth's hand.

"_What is this?!_" he yelled, turning from Naomi to me and back, "What do you think you are doing, you _bitch_!?"

"It's Myra's birthday party," Naomi yelled. "And _you_ were not invited! So _LEAVE_!"

"But she's my girlfriend!" Chase yelled. He held his hand out to point at Seth, "But you invited _him_!"

"Better him than you!" Naomi yelled, throwing her arms out behind her in anger.

He started walking towards Naomi, raising his arm to strike her. Naomi's eyes widened in fear, and she was unable to move. Her father was once abusive, and it would hurt her more that anyone would think. I wouldn't let him touch her.

"Don't you dare!" I shouted, but I had moved at the wrong time. His hand came down, but it wasn't Naomi he slapped across the cheek. It was me. My hand went to my cheek, and I crumpled down to the ground. Naomi was immediately by my side, her eyes holding both fear from her almost contact with Chase, and anger that he hit _me_.

"My…" Chase said, realizing what he had done. He ran a hand though his hair, "Myra, let me…" He reached out to help me. To pick me up.

"You leave her alone," Seth growled fiercely through his teeth at Chase, "You _do not_ touch her. Or Naomi either." His whole body was shaking, especially his hand that held Chase up by the collar of his shirt, as he pushed Chase's back against the wall.

"Why don't_ you_ leave her alone?" Chase yelled. "She's _my _girlfriend!"

"Not anymore!" I yelled, holding my left cheek in my hand. I stood up. "Get out of here, Chase. And do me a favor and _don't_ come back. _Ever!_"

He craned his neck around Seth. "Babe, you know that was an accident. C'mon My. What do you think you're doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago!" I yelled. I walked to the back door and held it open. "Goodbye, Chase."

Seth dropped him on his two feet, and shoved for him to leave.

"What?" Chase said. "You're leaving me because you have this guy now? That's really shallow Myra. I gave you the best--"

"It has nothing to do with Seth, you jerk!" I yelled. "Just get out of here. I can't believe you. You don't touch my friends and you don't touch me. _Get out!_"

With one more shove, Seth had him out of the building.

"See ya," Naomi said smugly, slamming the door in his face. Seth had stopped convulsing and smiled down at Nomes. She held up a tiny hand, which Seth high-fived eagerly. Naomi smiled and walked to me, folding me into her arms. "Finally. You have seen the light."

"Yeah, I guess I have," I agreed. Over her shoulder I saw Seth, not celebrating the moment, but looking ashamed. He turned around, and pushed through the kitchen doors.

**Well, my dear readers, here are my reasons: Finals. We all hate them. They're HORRIBLE. But they had to be studied for. Then last weekend I graduated from eighth grade. Yay! High school here I come! And then there was the dance and a bunch of parties. Later today I'm actually supposed to sleep over at my friend Trisha's house.**

**And there's something else. I'm cheating on FanFiction. With an original story which I want to put on my FictionPress but I am scared that no one will read it. It's kind of different, since there's no Twilight at all, but you may like it. I wanna see how many of you would be interested in reading it. It's called "Making Wishes." Tell me in a review, okay?**

**So if you read all this babbly put the word "wish" in your review, and tell me what you thought of the chapter and whether or not you'd want to read the story. Okay, bye!**

**~Sparkel**


	12. Chapter 10: We Walk

**Hello my lovely reviewers, it is Sparkel here with your daily dose of The Middle, with Seth POV for this chapter. I like this one. :D so show a little R and R by reading and reviewing.**

**Chapter Ten**

**We Walk**

She was calling for me. If it were any other time and any other day, I'd turn in a heartbeat and go to her. But I couldn't now. Not after what I had done.

The first week you're a wolf, the "senior wolves" tell you all about self control. How not to get into a situation where your secret could be learned. Avoid major confrontation at all cost. Don't lose your temper. You could really hurt someone. That wouldn't be the smartest thing. Not by a long shot.

I could've phased, right there in the kitchen. Scare the crap out of Naomi, Chase, and the other two guys. And show Myra that the legends she had heard were true. But I couldn't do that then. It wouldn't be a good idea. Not at all.

But I had fought Chase. He wasn't hurt. I just pushed him up against a wall, that's all. No biggie. But I could still feel my hands trembling along with the rest of my body. People could have been hurt. People like Myra. Sam had hurt Emily, it hurt him every time he saw her. I didn't want to look at Myra that way. I didn't want to look at anyone that way.

"Seth!" Myra said, catching up with me. I was standing just outside the restaurant. Her hand cupped my shoulder. "Wait. What's wrong?"

I took a shaky breath. My hands were like claws as I turned them to face up. The trembling left my body, until it was only my fingertips that shook. Then they were still.

_I could have killed Chase. Probably hurt you and Naomi. Why? I'm a werewolf, Myra. That's what. I see, now you want to leave. I don't blame you; who could love a monster?_ "Nothing," I said, biting my tongue over my thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"It was Chase's problem," she assured me, taking my chin in her hand and turning my face to her. I could feel myself staring. I had been all night. "You know, I really feel like you're staring straight into my soul."

I glanced to the side, blushing all the way to my ears. Crickets chirped around us and I could hear the crab from _The Little Mermaid _singing. Just like he was earlier while we were playing Twenty Questions times one hundred... _It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl._

"Hey," she said, her face falling. "that's not fair. When you look away it feels…different." She laughed at herself, pulling back_. _

_Ain't that sad? Ain't it shame, too bad, You gonna miss the girl. _

"Wow, that was both corny _and_ stupid. I cannot believe I just said that out loud. Too much information, My. Jeez." She forced a chuckle.

I smiled, looking at her again. "Yeah, I guess." _Not as corny and stupid as the guy in my head singing._

"Come back inside," she said. "I can warm up our coffees."

"Or," I found myself saying, "we could take a walk." I started to take a few steps forward.

"Here?" she accused. "In Port Angeles? I live here. There isn't much." She took a hesitant step.

"At eleven at night?" I replied. "With me? Please, you never know. There might be a new surprise just waiting around the corner."

"Like…" she speculated, "a mugger? I hear there are lots of those around here." She threw up her hands and rolled her eyes, but continued walking with me.

"You don't think I can protect you?" I said. "I just took on Chase for you and you don't think I can take on a mugger?"

"Hm. Maybe," she said, thinking. "Thanks for that, by the way. I barely met you and you go saving me already. Only a really good friend would do that."

_Friend_. The one word echoed in my head. That's all I was. But like Quil ranted constantly, you have to work your way. Some don't have it easy like others, where they can just tell the person. Some can't even try to do that. Some just have no luck at all.

But I could live with that.

"Of course. What are friends for?" I said, stumbling slightly on the word _friend_.

Myra smiled and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "So we walk?"

"Sure," I replied, leading the way. "So what's there to do here on a Friday night at eleven PM?"

"Barely anything," she scoffed. "Port A is so lame. I mean, we have, like, one decent night club open for teens. And that's only on Tuesdays during the summer and every other Friday for the rest of the year, because the rest of the time it's for adults. All we can do to entertain ourselves is go to the small movie theater, or to the local coffee shop which is hardly a typical Starbucks but has open mike nights every Wednesday."

I gave her one of those _are-you-serious?_ looks, trying to show her I had it worse. And I could, with two words: "La Push."

"Oh," she said, nodding in understanding. "Right. Must be worse over there." She smirked. "But at least you have your cliff diving," she added sarcastically. "And at least you can come here. Or Forks."

_Was that an invitation? Why can't girls just be more direct? _"I guess," I said, trying to play it coy. But my mind raced trying to figure out what she meant.

"Maybe you _could _come," she said. My heart fluttered. "To open mike on Wednesday. It'd be fun, I promise. Probably better than cliff diving. Not unless you have plans that day with your own friends. Meet at six at the cliffs, ready to jump by six thirty?"

"Well, when you put it that way…" I said, taking a few steps and getting ahead of her. I turned to face a stone-faced Myra with her arms crossed. I turned to face Myra, who was staring at me accusingly and angrily. "I'll be here!" I promised. "Where's the wannabe Starbucks?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Crazy Quileute," she muttered, closing the distance between the two of us.

"Takes one to know one," I replied, casually throwing my arm over her shoulders.

"Wow, that's really warm, thanks." Myra said, shrugging closer to me. My heart leapt in satisfaction. "What is it with you Quileutes? Something that keeps you guys warm all the time? I swear…" she drifted off. I began to think about Myra and her half brother. Was there something more to that? Was he…

"Myra," I said. "Who--"

"Seth?" an incredulous voice asked from up the side walk. I glanced away from Myra, and at my sister who stood with a accusing stare. Her eyes bugged as her gaze bore into my arm, still around Myra.

"Hey Leah," I replied. I turned to Myra. "That's--"

"Your sister," she assumed. "I guessed that. You guys look alike."

By then we had come face to face with my sister. She held a few shopping bags--which my mom would be pleased with--and a cup of coffee, which I was pleased with. "Lee, this is my friend Myra. Myra, this is my sister Leah."

"Uh-huh," my sister replied, continuing to eye my arm around Myra. I would have pulled back if my mind let me. Which it didn't. "Look, Seth, we should get going if we want to be back before it's too late. So I'll bring the car around."

She nodded at Myra again, and turned and left. I looked at Myra, carefully pulling my arm off of her.

"Well she's friendly," she joked.

"I told you she's been through a lot," I insisted. "She probably just took a lot of that the wrong way."

"You mean," she reached over with her delicate hands to pick up mine and pulled it over her shoulders. "This?"

She shrugged out.

"Exactly," I replied.

"Overprotective?" she guessed. "I would be, too, if I had a little brother." If only she knew, it was _much_ more than that.

"I suppose," I replied. "Probably should get you back to Bella Italia. Wouldn't want to leave you out here for a mugger."

She chuckled and let me walk her back. The walk was silent, different than before we saw my sister. The dark overcast sky was eerie, our sidewalk illuminated by the street lams that looked like they had come out of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. Up the street, one was flickering. But I couldn't feel afraid. Most of the businesses were closed, except for a pirate themed bar down the street.

When we were in front of the restaurant, the familiar sound of the Mustang's engine came around the corner and in front of us.

"I guess I should go," I said.

"Wednesday," Myra reminded me. "Don't forget. Be here by six." The sparkle in her eyes told me how much she wanted me there.

"Okay," I assured her. "I promise."

She smiled and turned up the steps of her father's restaurant. I sighed silently and got into my sister's car. Leah faced the road, not turning when I got in, not acknowledging me. Like I wasn't there.

I guessed I had to be first. "Leah…"

"I knew this would happen," she said incredulously, as she took off and sped down the near-empty street. "I knew it would but I didn't expect it like this."

"Leah, it's not what you think--"

"So you didn't imprint on her?" Leah barked. "Please, Seth. Don't try to lie. We've all seen the way Sam looks at Emily, the way Jared looks at Kim, and the way Quil looks at Claire. Tell me you didn't look the same way at Myra and I'll believe you." Tears were streaming down her face. My strong sister, crying.

Because of me.

"I'm losing _everyone_ to this," Leah sobbed, still completely angry. "This--this _curse_. Everyone that mattered. And now I'm losing you. Imprinting is supposed to be freaking _rare_!"

"It's involuntary, Lee," I fought. "You think I wanted to imprint on her? You think any of us did? Least of all Sam? We don't. We all thought that we'd fall in love, like you and Sam. None of us could have guessed that this would happen. But it's too late. It's the past. It's done. It's unchangeable….and truth be told I wouldn't have it any other way."

The tops of trees blurred past the window. A light drizzle fell, but any naïve to the Olympic Peninsula could tell you it was the slow start of a thunderstorm. A sign passed, saying we had sixty more miles until La Push.

"Leah, I'm not leaving you. You aren't losing me. I'm right here." I said strongly. I turned to look at my sister. She stared at the road blankly, tears drying on her cheeks. I could see the gears turning in her head as she digested what I said.

"You know, everyone's afraid." Leah said. I didn't know what she meant. "Those who haven't imprinted. I went for a run with Embry a few weeks ago. We were racing. He's afraid of falling in love.

Of finding a girl to call his own. Because he's scared that he'll imprint and break the girl's heart…just like me and Sam. It's not even freaking rare anymore. Everyone's doing it. Who's left? Me and Embry? And Collin, Brady and the rest of the young ones." Leah forced a laugh "It's just like high school."

I didn't understand that either, but I nodded at her comparison. I knew it was best not to say anything. Not for a while. The trick to Leah was to let her let out all her steam, let it blow away, then tell her your thoughts. That's what I had to show for after the last couple years during the Leah-Mom feuds.

She drove on down the road, pushing the pedal down to accelerate a little faster. The highway was only dotted by a handful of cars, always getting on and getting off, not too fast but not slow either. We had to be the fastest car there.

"So what's Wednesday?" Leah finally said, breaking the silence.

I swallowed. "Open mike night at the coffee shop. You don't have to go. I could ask Mom to borrow her car--"

"You mean the poetry reading thing?" Leah said. I nodded, unsure what Myra was talking about anyway. "I saw a poster for that when I was there. Seems cool. You wouldn't mind if I came, would you?"

I debated that in my head for a moment. To let Leah go, or to not let Leah go; that was the question.

"Well, I guess if you want to…" Leah squealed in excitement. "Just please don't embarrass me or stalk me. You're either on your own or make some new friends."

"Got it," Leah nodded. "Thanks."

**Yay! A good chapter from Sparkel! Ahah, this is now officially for all my long time fans who have been with me since Secret, or Holding On, and all the way back to the NCs. Thanks for the dedication. And to all the newer fans out there, whether it is your first time clicking me or you have just been reading this story and maybe Vanessa Wolfe. Thank you. And to my wonderful and supportive beta here on The Middle, mhgood, who puts up with my mistakes and babble. Thank you everybody, review! ;D**

**(If you can tell me who sang the song with the same title as this chapter you are automatically one of my favorite people ever.)**

**~Sparkel**


	13. Chapter 11: Goth Girl Be Gone

**Chapter 11**

**Goth Girl be Gone**

On Monday I was no longer the Goth Girl I had been the whole year. I wore a pink T-Shirt (the only one I had) that I had thrown into the reject pile long ago. I matched it with a denim skirt and flats, as opposed to my everyday skin tight jeans and Vans. My face was bare, not housing white foundation to make my skin whiter, black lipstick, and heavy eyeliner. I was a whole new Myra St. Clair.

Of course after I got back to Bella Italia from my walk with Seth three days before, I had been flooded with questions from Naomi: When will we see him again, did anything happen that I should know, did you guys kiss, are you together…

And, of course, I had answered: Wednesday at Open Mike, absolutely nothing, we just talked, we're just friends…

To the last question, I added _for now _in my mind, but shook it away. Seth didn't think of me like _that,_ did he? Weren't we just friends to him? Nothing more, but nothing less? I knew that's all it was to me. That was all I needed right now. A friend, someone other than Naomi--although I loved her to death--who could also give input and be there. Someone new and refreshing.

Saturday night I had spent half an hour debating with myself whether or not to call him. To tell him that I adored the journal he had gotten me with the wolf on it. I had twirled the charm on my necklace when I opened it. After flipping a coin, putting my options in a hat, and doing eenie meenie miney mo, I finally picked up my phone and dialed.

We talked for about an hour. I had told him about all the calls I rejected from Chase, and he told me about how his sister had a mini freak out in the car, and how she was going to take him on Wednesday.

"I hate being dragged around though," Seth had said. "I don't want her to take me around from La Push to here. It's not fair. And she refuses to let me take myself. She's like a babysitter. She's forcing her company on me, but that's Leah anyway."

"Ah," I replied, pacing in my room with my phone between my shoulder and my ear, while I wiped a cotton swab damp with nail polish remover across my coffin black nails. "Well it's okay. I mean, if she wants to come, let her come. I just don't think she liked me much."

"Don't worry about Leah; she doesn't like anybody," Seth said, chuckling. I laughed with him.

"So guess what?" I said. Without waiting for his answer I continued, "I am de-Gothing myself. If that makes sense. And I'm not so sure if it's a good idea."

"I don't get it." Seth replied in monotone.

"I'm through with the charade. I don't want to kill the world or anything. I just wore the black and the makeup because, well, I was put up to it. Stereotypes because of the way I look. I'm sick of it. So it's Operation Goth-Be-Gone here. No more nail polish, no more black, no more…looking like I'm ready to go trick or treating."

"Hm…" Seth replied. "Are you sure I'll recognize you on Wednesday?"

I laughed, "We'll see."

It was easy to talk to Seth, like breathing out and the words would come out naturally. Almost like everything fell into place.

I didn't have work that Monday, so I had my own car. Walking out to the parking lot at the end of the day was different without having Chase on my arm. When we ran into each other in classes, I simply looked the other way. I didn't want any drama.

Two seconds after I got into my car, there was a banging on my window. I jumped. I turned to see Naomi, smiling. "Hi," she mouthed through the window.

My heart was still beating fiercely in fear.

After taking a moment to collect myself, I rolled down my window. "No lie, you gave me a heart attack."

Naomi giggled. "As if. You're fine."

"What do you need, Nomes? We don't have work today, right?" I asked my best friend.

"Nope," She replied. "But I gotta tell you something."

"And that is?" I wanted her to get on with it. There was a phone with my name on it at home that was waiting for me to call Seth.

Naomi smiled. "The sun's out in Forks and La Push. Tina and Trisha just invited us down to First Beach. You know what that means?" My eyes went wide. She finished instead.

"We're headed to La Push, baby. And you get to see you-know-who. Is your brother back from his trip yet?"

After a moment of recovering from my shock, I nodded. "Yeah, he is. But I don't think he wants his little sister bugging him."

Naomi shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll be at your house in twenty minutes. We'll be at La Push by five, get a bonfire going, and have dinner there. The whole nine yards. Like a typical summer day."

"Nomes. It's a Monday. We have school tomorrow. Is this really the time?" _Yes, yes, yes!_ my heart yelled.

"Myra, you'll get to see Seth. And it's Monday instead of Wednesday. Tell me you don't want to do that. That you don't want to see him." Naomi reasoned.

I sighed in defeat. "Alright. Let's go to La Push. Just as long as I'm not the one driving home."

Naomi grinned. "I'll be in front of your house in twenty minutes. Bring your usual share, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted. Naomi nodded once, then walked away from my window.

It took me a minute to collect my thoughts, but there was no doubt in my mind that I could think of anything other than seeing Seth. Amazing how I could know him for only a little shorter than a week, but to feel like a billion strings tied me to this one boy that I barely knew. Yet I felt I didn't need to know anything than I already did.

I pulled out of the student lot, my thoughts swarming around Seth. I couldn't be this lovesick. It wasn't who I was. Or who I used to be. Ugh. I wasn't even sure who I was anymore.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I fumbled to hold the steering wheel before slipping it out and to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, little sis!"

"Embry!" I squealed, excited to hear from my half-brother. "Oh my gosh, you and Mom are back in La Push, right? How was the trip?"

"Yes, we're back. Mom loved it, of course. We learned a bunch. Really fun people up in Alaska, too. Cute girls…Haha. Anything beats lame old familiarity of La Push. Well, most days. All in all though, the trip was great. We had a good time. Got a bunch of stuff for the store, too." I could hear the smile in his voice. "So I heard some kids from Forks are coming over here, including a few of your friends. Does this include you?"

"Actually, Naomi and I were planning to head over there." I replied, "Unless you would rather not have me go. Or if you're too travel-sick to see me." I pulled up in my driveway, maneuvering to take my bag and phone out with me without hurting myself. I closed the car door with my hip and ran up the path to the house.

"Are you kidding?" Embry laughed. "I've been dying to see you. It's been too long. I still can't believe I missed your eighteenth birthday."

"Don't worry about it. Nothing major. Just another day in the life or Myra." I shrugged, jamming my key into the deadbolt.

"You mean just another year of my little sister's life," Embry corrected.

I swung the door open. "Half-sister," I insisted.

"There's no difference to me," he replied.

I took the stairs two at a time and rushed to my room. I prayed that there were at least two bags of unopened chips downstairs. "Listen Em. I gotta get ready. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Fine," he sighed. "See you in a bit, My."

"By the way," I added quickly. "I love my necklace. Thanks so much; it's perfect."

"Anytime," he said simply, before the line went dead.

I ran to my closet in search of something to wear.

~*~

"What!?" Naomi exclaimed from the drivers seat. I glanced over, reaching over to turn down our blasting music. We were less than twenty minutes away from La Push. Halfway through, I had knocked out, only to dream of a certain somebody…but that was beside the point.

"So he's not--" Naomi said again. "But what am I going to tell--"

Her uncompleted sentences were irking me to the highest degree.

Naomi sighed in her seat. "Okay, okay. She'll probably hate me now, but I'll tell her. We'll be there in ten. Bye, Tina."

"Nomes. What's going on?" I said, eyeing my best friend.

She bit her lip. "Sethisn'tinLaPush," she said quickly.

My face fell. "Wha…What?"

Naomi sighed. "Sorry, My. He's in Forks with his Mom and sister. At least, that's what Tina said. So, if you want to go back it's okay."

"Nomes, we're here anyway. And Embry's back. I think it's okay. I mean, why would we waste a couple of hours to go back when we spent so much time getting here already? It's fine. I didn't come here just to see Seth." I lied. On the inside I was crushed. I had gotten cocky and worked myself up for nothing.

Was I that pathetic?

Yes, Myra. You are.

"Well, at least Embry's here. Sorry again, Myra. Shouldn't have forced you into this," Naomi rambled.

"No, I wanted to come either way. No biggie." _Yes biggie_, I admitted to myself. Why was I even talking to myself? I deserved a room in the loony bin complete with padded white walls.

Naomi smiled in accomplishment, and I put on my brave face. I was going to see Embry.

Soon. I smiled to myself. I could do this. I could accept the fact that Seth wasn't here. It wasn't like we made a plan to meet up, anyway, right? Nope. We didn't.

But in some way, it still hurt.

~*~

"Myra? Myra St. Clair, is that you? Could it possibly be you? Wearing _pink_?" my brother babbled when he saw me, his arms spread wide. "Wow, this is…amazing and unbelievable. Someone pinch me."

"Shut up, Em," I said, before folding myself into his arms. His warm body temperature heated me instantly, even more so than the sun that rarely shone above us did. I took in my brother's familiar musky scent. "I'm savoring the moment."

My brother laughed. "Fine." He was quiet a moment. "You know Myra, something about you has changed. And I don't just mean your sense of style. I really do love this color on you; it's a change. But something else is different. And I can't place my finger on it…"

I simply smiled at Embry. I knew he was right. Something about me _had_ changed. But not even I knew what it was exactly. Though I could think of a four letter word that rhymed with Beth and started with an _S_.

"You're very smiley today. If Mom weren't super busy at the store today, I'd take you over. She said she'd try to stop by later," Embry said, putting his long arm over my shoulders and leading me along. The contrast between our skin tones was outstanding.

My porcelain to his russet was like blue and yellow--total opposites. Although we were only half siblings, we didn't look at all related.

"Yay," I cheered, taking bigger steps to match his pace. "I missed Mom…And you too, of course. I know I don't come around as often as I used to, but " I placed my had at the chain around my neck. "Thanks again for the necklace. I really like it. You got to teach me how to make it."

"So Quil got it to your house all right," he replied, a playful smile on his lips. "I was worried he'd get swamped babysitting."

"Hm," I said like I understood (I didn't).

He reached his hand to twirl my purple lock of hair. "Purple's fading," he noted.

I stretched to touch the tips of his cropped hair. "Well yours are gone," I shot back.

He laughed. I had a purple streak in my hair ever since I was in seventh grade. It always was a part of me. Every few months, I would have to color it again. One weekend, I was staying in La Push and dyed it there. We dyed the tips of his hair the same day.

"I like my hair short," Quil shot back before dragging me back to our group of friends. My friends, to be specific.

The whole night I talked and laughed with my closest friends and my brother. But there wasn't a minute I didn't think of that one crazy Quileute who had not been there that night.

**Lots of love goes out to mhgood, my beta for The Middle, for helping me oodles on this chapter. [And future chapters!]**

**Funny story, I'm taking summer school at my future high school, and there's a girl in my class named Myra. Although, she spells it Mayra. Tell me which you like better in your review!**

**I swear on Seth Clearwater that the next update will be really, really soon!**

**xoxo, Sparkel.**


	14. Chapter 12: Holding On

**I might have lied about updating faster last week. but at least I updated in under a week :D this week's been total chaos. from school to hanging out with my cousin from Australia, it's been busy. but at last here I am (: YAY! lol. okay then, so I really like this chapter (: yaynesx1909840139. okay enjoy (:**

**Chapter 12**

**Holding On**

"Thanks again for dinner, Sue," Charlie smiled, reaching his hand out to touch my mom's. "And thank you, Seth and Leah, for coming over. I assume you guys had a good time in Port Angeles on Friday?"

"The best," I replied honestly.

"What he said," Leah replied darkly.

This was it. The moment of truth that told me if Leah was right or wrong.

"There was something your mother and I wanted to tell you guys…" Charlie continued, eyeing Mom. She nodded and smiled. "But I'm not really sure how to say it…Sue?"

Our mother giggled. She never giggled, but she did like a little child. And I could not be anything but happy she was dating Charlie. I glanced a peek at Leah, to see how she was taking it. She glaring--as usual--but this time at Charlie who was beginning to sweat nervously. The fork she held like a knife was bending, looking ready to snap under her werewolf strength.

I stared at my empty plate, smeared with streaks of red from the lasagna my mom made us that night.

My mom spoke next. "What Charlie is trying to say is--"

"Your mom and I want to get married," Charlie finished, saying it all too quickly and in a jumbled mess. "But I want to get you kids' blessing before I do anything."

_Leah was right_, I thought instantly, _they're getting married._

"Does it even matter what we say? Not like you guys won't if I say _no,_" Leah sneered. She placed the damaged fork onto Charlie's small table. She crossed her arms and looked down. Not at anyone or anything in particular, but just downward. "How the hell is this going to work? We move in here? And I stay in your bloodsucker of a daughter's bedroom and Seth sleeps on the couch? _Please_. Spare me."

"Leah--" Mom started.

"No, Sue," Charlie said. "Leah you're right about us not changing our minds even if you don't completely approve of me. But this will affect all of us. The four of us. And while we didn't cover everything, I was thinking of maybe selling this place and moving in with you. It may seem odd to you now, Leah. But I will do whatever I can to make this work in the benefit of you kids."

"You want this to benefit _me_?" Leah sneered, finally looking up to stare at Charlie head on. "That's pretty much impossible I can assure you."

My head was whipping back and forth between Charlie and Leah as they bickered. Each one making points as the rebutted each other. But after each turn they came out even, neither of them winning; always a tie.

"I don't want a step-dad. Especially if he is the father of a vampire. What am going to be to Bella? Her step-sister? How lovely, werewolf and vampire. Family gatherings are sure to be fun. Charlie, there is no way that this is going to work for me, sorry." Leah stated simply. She then stood up and walked out of the room. The sound of the front door opening echoed through Charlie's silent house and shook it when it slammed shut.

Charlie flinched only once during this accusation. Before the Cullens left, Jacob, Edward and Bella had a big talk with Charlie about our secrets. He knew about the werewolves and vampires now. He didn't know much, definitely not enough for any of us to get in trouble with the big bad Volturi. But no one had been so open abut it like this before, throwing the words at him fast and hard.

No one said a word. I sat in my seat, instantly staring back down at my plate.

Charlie sighed. "She hates me, doesn't she?" I saw my mom nod out of the corner of my eye. "Well, Seth? What do you think."

I glanced up slowly. My eyes bugging out, shouting _Me? _"Well, as long as my mom's happy."

Mom smiled, mouthing _thank you_ when Charlie wasn't looking.

I smiled back, guiltily. I did everything to make my mom happy. But part of me had wanted to leave with Leah when I had the chance. As much as I loved Charlie and Bella, I didn't exactly see them as family. Not even close.

~*~

"Myra please?" I asked the man who answered-- Mr. St. Clair, Myra's father. I was standing outside my first story bedroom later that night--just like every night I leaned against the window sill, staring at our grey skies. Never clear enough to see the stars.

He grunted a reply, before yelling her name.

"Hey, Seth," her familiar voice greeted.

"How do you know it's me?" I accused. "What if I was Naomi? She'd be suspicious. Not that anything is--I mean--what I'm trying to say is--" Why did I always get tongue tied with her?

"Don't worry about it," She chuckled. "And if you were Naomi, my dad wouldn't grunt 'boy' when he passes me the phone."

I smiled. "Wow. I thought I was being elusive."

"Wrong," Myra chimed, laughing. "So…" she started. "I was in La Push earlier. Visiting some friends and my brother. I asked around for you but I found out you were in Forks."

Myra was here? And I missed it? Why did my mother insist on having the dinner tonight? I could have hung out with Myra all night. Leah still hadn't come home… And the age old question, who was her brother? had to be someone I knew, from here in La Push.

"Well my night was pretty…whoa," I explained. "Found out my mom's getting remarried."

"Yay?" she asked, not celebrating but asking.

"Not really," I sighed. "Leah took it horribly. Had a big showdown with Charlie. I got pretty scared. But as long as my mom's happy, right? I mean, not everyone can be happy with a decision, but at least my mom's happy. I don't think she's been this happy since Dad died," I babbled on, wishing I knew how to shut up.

"Seth?" Myra asked innocently. "Are _you_ happy?"

I thought about it. A week ago I'd say I was fine. But not happy. A week ago I was constantly bickering with Leah, but now we were on somewhat the same side. A week ago I was bugging Mom to let me help with the bills. Now Mom was getting remarried. A week ago I was lonely with no one there for me.

Now I had Myra.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. "I've never been happier. Life is pretty good." I smiled widely in the dark.

"And you?"

"Well," she was quiet for a moment. "I suppose I'm pretty damn happy myself, Seth. Now, anyway."

I grinned wider. She was happy. I was happy. Glad. Joyous. Gleeful. So darn happy I could sing, but I'd wake up the whole neighborhood. And if it was me making her feel this way, then I was even more so.

"That's good," I said. "That's very good," I amended a second later.

"Or _great_," I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Doesn't that mean _very good_?"

"I suppose it does," I shrugged, pacing a little bit. I heard a twig snap. I looked at my feet. The ground was bare. It wasn't me who made that noise. Then whom?

"Ugh, damn it," Myra growled. "It's curfew. School night. I'll see you Wednesday? Don't forget. And bring a poem if you like, if you write. But it's not mandatory. I think Naomi is…"

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well," she said curtly. "That's a surprise. Call me tomorrow. Or, I'll call you. You might forget."

_I never forget_, I thought. "Okay. Bye, Myra."

"Good bye, Seth," she said sweetly before the line went dead.

I tossed the phone into my room before heading to the edge of the forest that surrounded our house. After I pushed back a few branches, I saw a glimmer of light. A fire throwing shadows across the ground.

"Hello?" I called, afraid and brave at the same time. "Who's there?"

A snaky voice replied, "Who do you _think_ it is?"

I rolled my eyes furiously, before taking the steps through the leaves to reach my sister. "So you're really going to camp out here, Leah? Again, it really isn't bad. We really shouldn't--"

"Who said anything about _we_?" Leah replied, scooting closer to her fire. "This is a one woman operation. Get lost."

"I think you are lost. You usually camp next to my window when you run away. Or at least at the very edge of the forest."

"Well I didn't want to bother you while you talked to your imprint," she said sarcastically. She hugged her knees closer to her chest. "I knew you'd leave me, too. Bound to happen eventually."

A soft breeze blew my sister's hair in the wind. I looked at my sister. When she hid in the woods, she was at her most vulnerable point. She hid when Sam had imprinted on Emily. This was where she hid when she herself had become a wolf. When our father died. When the Cullens left. When Mom started dating Charlie…and now when she learned they were going to get married. Hell, she might've been here because of me.

Never had I pursued her when she ran away to the forest. When it rained, she stayed by my window, under the shade of the slanted roof. But I never gave her a second glance. I never followed her out or offered her in.

I had never seen my sister this way.

"Leah…" I said, reaching out.

"Don't," she barked. "I don't need your pity. Spare me and my dignity, please, Seth."

The glaring look in my sister's dark eyes instantly led me to pull my hand back quickly.

I sighed. "You better get back inside before Mom comes out looking for you."

"She won't," Leah shrugged, bringing her knees closer to her chest. The fire danced across her face.

"Leah, you can't just keep running away," I said. "I'm worried about you."

Leah sighed. "Please don't come looking for me tomorrow."

My eye twitched. "Will you be here if I do?" I asked, shaking a breath out.

"Probably not." Leah smirked. "You don't need me, kid. You got your imprint now. Tell you what; you can borrow my car. Keys are where they always are. "

"Leah, you know it's not like that," I told my sister quickly.

"Save it, Seth," Leah said quickly. "You should go now. Mom might think I kidnapped you."

"You will come back though, right?" I said. "I need you. I'm not ditching you for a girl I imprinted on." It was hard to say at the time, but I would rather have my sister stay at home then be with my imprint. And I didn't think it would ever be possible.

My sister chuckled. "Oh, Seth. I love you. You're the best little brother a girl could ask for." She smiled, a genuine Leah smile that she only saved for special occasions.

"Don't go," I said again. I was reminded of when Bella was begging Jake to stay so many years ago.

"Stay with me. Please."

"I won't be gone forever, Seth," Leah promised. "I _am_ coming back. I'm no idiot."

"Are you sure?" I asked in a very annoying-little-brother type way. I caught myself. "No, that's not what I meant to say."

"I know." She took a moment to stand up. She walked to me and cupped my face in her hands. "I love you, Seth. And I will come back. But will you still want me when I do? When she is your everything?"

"I'll be holding on," I said. "Always. No matter what. I promise I will."

She kissed my cheek. "You are too much. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do," I grinned. "I'm one of the good things in your life."

She pulled me into her arms. "Seth, you are perhaps the best thing in my life. And I don't just say that to _any_ boy," she whispered. "But you really should go. Please, before she comes out looking for the both of us."

I nodded. I knew I had to. "Just come home."

"I will," she smiled.

Although my mind refused, my feet slowly backed out of the forest, to my home.

As I lay in bed wide awake, I heard the cry of a wolf and her racing feet as she left the reservation to find herself. She would be gone for who knew how long. But I knew that she knew that I would be holding on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Seth or Leah, Charlie and this world of vampires. I am in no way making any money off of this. it is for entertainment purposes only. and seriously? this is fanfiction. none of us here own anything hence we write here instead of on FP.**

**I want you all to post thoughts of the overrated Harry Potter vs. Twilight rivalry. Personally, I love the movies but I haven't read them [D: !] I don't like reading books after the movies. and they are totally different, btw. so shut up about it. tell me what you think (:**

**~Sparkel**


	15. Chapter 13: A Split Second

**Wow. I haven't updated in ****over a **_**month**_**. I feel really bad now. This is a really short chapter, just for the sake of updating. It isn't even edited. I hope to have a good long chapter by next week; so enjoy this please;**

**Chapter 13**

**A Split Second**

Every bone in my body was tingling as I pulled out of the garage Wednesday afternoon. Today was the day. Today I would meet up with Seth at Them Beans, the coffee shop owned by one of my dad's friends. In the back pack sitting in my passenger seat was my notebook.

I had a few of me poems in there. The first part of the notebook held the darker, more "Gothic" poems. Things that I made up. All shallow. Then there were things about Chase, deeper, but not by so much. Then there were the things that meant the most. Things about Seth, that I had kept to myself. Not even Naomi.

The drive to Them Beans wasn't too long. And it was twenty minutes to six when I got there and parked in the back. I pulled out my phone and texted Naomi quickly, and slid it back into my pocket. When I turned to grab my notebook, a dark figure was knocking on the window.

"Miss me?" Chase mouthed.

My heart pounded against my chest as my absolute thrill became total fear. My breathing accelerated, my palms shook, and I sweated a little. Silently, I screamed.

I tried to reach over and lock the doors, or start the car and put it in reverse, or anything. But I couldn't. I was immobilized. And I didn't know why.

And because I couldn't stop him, the door clicked open and he entered, sitting next to me. "Hello, Myra."

He leaned close to me, and I turned my face. His breath smelled like alcohol.

"What do you want, Chase?" I spat when I found my voice.

He reached over, his cold fingers pushing back my hair. "What do I want?" he slurred. I tried to push him away. "_You_, Myra. You're all I ever wanted. But you didn't want me, did you?"

With all my strength, I gave another shove. In the split second he was off me, I was able to push open my door. I didn't notice my seatbelt was already undone. I tumbled out of my car, hitting the ground…with my head.

Everything else happened in a blur. All of a sudden, Chase was over me. Slurring a string of profanities. His foot found my side, like his palm hit my cheek.

"What's going on out here?!" I heard the owner, Don's voice yell. Everything was spinning around me, everything beginning to blur at the edges. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Myra? Is that you?" His voice was coming closer. "I'm calling the police!" he stuttered. A couple set of footsteps and familiar voices calling my name

Soon enough, I was being lifted. More voices came, including Naomi's and my father's. but I couldn't reply or even see them completely. Sirens rang, coming closer and closer…

Then, there was the one voice I wanted to hear. "Myra? Oh my god. Nomes, what' going on? Myra!"

I held on to his voice, and it was the last thing I heard before all senses became numb.

**Yeah; slightly important, but crap and rushed chapter. I promise the next will come way, way, way sooner. Like; tomorrow cause I'm really excited right now(: I bet you know how it feels, when you havent written in so long and then start again? Lol. So it's only a little over a page, and you deserve more after how long you've waited. But I hope this suits you(:**

**I love you all! ~Sparkel**


	16. Chapter 14: In Which We Wait

**Hey guys, it's Sparkel again. and this my friends is a pretty decent chapter if I say so myself. would have been faster but I was distracted this weekend (found a great new series. it's called the Midnighters by Scott Westerfeld, go read them) And high school is great(:**

**Aaaand my birthday is on Thursday. YAY! okay, now for the chapter.**

**Chapter 14  
****In Which We Wait**

The waiting room was too white for my taste. So dull and bright at the same time. A very neutral color for a horrible place. Every muscle, bone, and cell in my body longed for Myra. Was she okay? Was she awake? Was she still there? The doctors said she had hit her head hard when she fell out of the car. The drop hadn't been high enough to give her a concussion. They hoped.

They weren't letting anyone in besides family at the moment. And even then, only immediate family. And that meant parents and siblings. When we got here, not even Mr. St. Clair could go in. He waited with me and Naomi. After thinking about my mom at home without Leah, I went home for the night. Naomi left too. When I woke up the next morning, I had a message from her on my phone. She couldn't go because of school, but heard that Myra's dad was still there.

I went up the elevator of Olympic Mercy Hospital to the recovery room floor where they had Myra. In the waiting room, I didn't find the familiar face of Mr. St. Clair. It was Embry Call.

He didn't notice me at first. He was sitting with his long legs bent at his knee, both shaking. His fingers drummed against his leg, and his eyes were closed. I didn't understand why he was here.

"Hey, Embry," I said, walking to him. His eyes blinked open and he smiled.

"Seth?" he said. "What brings you here?"

I felt myself blush. "Um, a friend of mine had a kind of accident yesterday. I just came to check on her."

"Oh, sorry man," Embry said. I waited for him to go on. "My sister had some incident yesterday. Well, my half-sister really. Something with her boyfriend. She lives in Port Angeles with her dad. I don't know what's going on but my mom's in there and…" Embry went on, but in my mind gears were turning.

All the things Myra had told me about her brother suddenly clicked. I had my answer. Embry.

"Wait," I interrupted. He stopped mid-sentence. "Myra St. Clair is your sister?" It was a half statement-half question.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh," he stretched out the word. "You know her?"

And then I started laughing. _Laughing_. In the middle of a hospital waiting room while the girl I was in love with was in a hospital bed, I laughed. So hard, I clutched my stomach and several nurses _shh!ed_ me. Embry stared at me, confused.

"Seth…?" he said as I began to calm down. "You know my sister," he said this time.

"Embry," I sighed, completely over my laughing fit. "I…" I couldn't finish. I took a breath and sat down next to him, keeping my voice low. "I _imprinted_ on your sister."

Several emotions reached his face. Shock first. Then confusion. Some anger. Then more confusion. And finally he laughed. Not as hard as I did, his was more of a chuckle. Then disbelief.

"No," Embry sighed, "No, not Myra. Not my sister. Another Myra." he slouched, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. "It can't be her. It can't."

"Another Myra St. Clair?" I questioned.

"It's possible," Embry choked. "It can't be her, not my sister." Embry shook his head from side to side.

"Myra St. Clair," I said. "Senior at Port Angeles High School. Best friend is Naomi Reyes. Ex-boyfriend is Chase. He's the reason I'm here. Her dad owns Bella Italia. And her hair has--"

"Stop," Embry interrupted. We were both quiet for a moment. "That's my sister."

We sat in silence for a few minutes. The TV in the corner was loud compared to everything around us. Everything went on. Phones rang, doctors and nurses ran back and forth, the elevator chimed, families waited like us. It was madness, not knowing

"This must be driving you insane," Embry said quietly, "With My in there. We don't know what's going to happen. I've seen it. Quil was horrible when Claire went to the hospital because of her asthma attack."

"Yeah," I sighed. "You read my mind."

"So…" Embry said reluctantly. "Does she know?"

"No," I stated. "I didn't want to force her into anything."

Embry ran a hand through his hair. "Seth, the thing is…Myra. She believes in this. When we were little, our mom would tell us all the stories. She was Makah but she raised us Quileute. We both believed them so much. She predicted that I would become a wolf one day. I did too, of course. That's why when I changed I had a sense of what was going on."

I nodded solemnly. Whenever I'd tell Myra, I'd have to do it the right way.

"Wow," Embry breathed. "My sister, imprinted on." He looked at me and smiled. "Guess you and I got something in common now, huh? Myra. Wow, my little Myra. I just…I can't see it, you know? Myra loves this stuff. And now she's part of it, ready or not."

"I guess I do wish she got some kind of choice in the matter," I admitted unwillingly. "I want to be able to say I love her. That I do already, but I don't know if it's right of me to say. Myra and I just met, and now I feel…this way about her. To take the choice away from her makes me feel like a jerk. So I just didn't say anything. And everyday I don't know whether of not it's a mistake…"

I glanced at my hands; they were shaking. Not in the I'm-about-to phase sort of way. But in a nervous way. I-can't-believe this-is-happening way. I didn't really open up. Ever. I'd learned before that keeping things to yourself was best. But here I was with Embry, who I barely talked to before. I was here with Myra's brother, Embry. And I couldn't think.

"Seth," Embry said, reaching out. "Hey, man, it's okay."

I took a few deep breaths sitting there with Embry in the hospital waiting room, while a girl we both cared about was slowly recovering.

~*~

Both Embry and I were still there when a nurse came out with Ms. Call, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Almost simultaneously, Embry and I stood up.

"Mom," Embry said, taking his mother from the nurse. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Ms. Call replied, smiling weakly. "She's awake now. She's all sewn up. No major concussion, and she seems to remember everything."

"She's awake?" I said with hope.

Ms. Call suddenly noticed me. Her eyes met mine. "Seth? What brings you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was _uhhh._

"He and Myra are good friends," Embry said, saving me. "He followed us here when he heard about Myra." Ms. Call looked at me to make sure. I nodded like a bobble head. "How is she Mom?"

"She's perfect. No major damage. But she broke a rib or two because of that evil boy. She's awake and talking now. She says it hurts a little. I had to leave…" She took a deep breath. "It hurts me to see her like this. Gio stayed, had to stay for his girl."

The nurse, who no one paid any mind to, spoke up. "You two boys could go in now. I'm sure Miss St Clair would like to see you."

"Thank you," Embry told her. She nodded and left our side. "Seth and I will go, okay Mom? You can come in later if you'd like."

"Oh, Em," Ms. Call replied. "Don't stay too long. We should head back to the rez. I don't know if Kayla can handle the store alone. When you're done we can go. Seth, do you need a ride?"

"I'm fine. I'm borrowing Leah's car," I replied. Ms. Call pouted; naturally the whole rez already knew about Leah running away yet again, and my mother's engagement. "Thanks, though."

"Of course," Ms. Call replied. "Myra's in room 130. They should let you in if the nurse is correct." She went over to the chairs Embry and I were sitting on only a few minutes before.

Embry and I walked down the hall, looking left and right for Myra's room. A few doors before us, Mr. St Clair came out, his face in his hand. We walked faster to him.

"Gio," Embry said. "How is she?"

"Embry?" He looked up, "And Seth." I felt embarrassed. If he wanted to see a friend of Myra, it probably would have been Naomi, not me. He probably wanted his daughter away from boys all together, after what Chase did. "She's fine. A little tired, so don't overwhelm her she's been hovering between sleep and not asleep since her mother left. She's just tired. No concussion, thank the Lord. But she's tired."

"Thanks, sir," Embry said, "We'll just see if we can say hi. My mom wants to leave soon."

"Okay Embry," Mr. St Clair said, who I took to be Gio, "I'll see you around, I suppose, Seth."

Embry glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "Okay." I said. Mr. St. Clair walked down the white hallway, into the waiting room.

"Let's get in there." Embry pulled open the door, pushing me in first.

The room was white, naturally. There were a few chairs in the corner, and two right by the bed. There were flowers on the stand, and a stuffed panda by it. I wish I had brought something.

But these were mere background thoughts, miniscule compared to what mattered. Myra. She was lying on the hospital bed. Her bangs pushed back to expose her pale face. Her hair was damp, her eyes closed, the back of them were a shallow purple. Her cheek and neck were bruised. The blanket was wrapped around her tightly. And in her messy hair, you could see a few strands of purple.

I wanted to kill Chase because of what he did to her.

"Myra," Embry breathed, his face alarmed. He went to her bed side, grabbing one of her hands, careful of all the needles, tubes, and wires that came off of her. That pained me, too.

Her eyes opened slowly, and her delicate lips parted into a smile. "Embry, hi."

"You okay?" Myra's brother's face was relieved. He smiled.

"Great now that I get to talk to someone other than Mom and my dad," she giggled. "I'm fine. Just tired, and it hurts a little. Doc said nothing was wrong with me."

I pressed myself against the wall. It hurt me too much to see her this way. I was completely infuriated with Chase. How dare he do this to her. She did nothing. She didn't want him. She didn't deserve him, or what her did to her. He was horrible.

"You really scared me My," Embry ran his free hand through her damp hair. "But someone's here for you. Says he's a friend of yours." Embry turned to me.

I pushed off the wall gently taking heavy steps towards Myra.

****Disclaimer: Any character belonging to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer is not mine. But you knew that(:**


	17. Chapter 15: Not Yet

**Chapter 15  
****Not Yet**

I breathed as Dad closed the door. I was tired. And it hurt. A lot. But I wouldn't tell that to them. It would hurt my parents too much. I sighed, closing my eyes. It hurt seeing the white walls. Like I was crazy sitting in an asylum.

_I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls…_

I laughed weakly at my memory of Naomi's favorite song (which hurt more than I could have thought). Sure, I wasn't really "Goth" anymore, but I still liked the color black. The white was too much for me. Talk about gothic.

I heard the door click open. I had never been an actress, but I would have to be one for a while, for Mom and Dad. It did hurt, not that I'd ever, ever tell them. They'd go ballistic.

"Myra," a soft, yet still familiar voice said. His footsteps carried him to my bedside, a warm hand taking mine. I must have felt like ice.

I opened my eyes to my brother's face, smiling the best I could. "Embry, hi."

Relief crossed his face. He smiled easily. "You okay?"

"Great now that I get to talk to someone other than Mom and my dad," I said truthfully, trying to laugh. "I'm fine. Just tired, and it hurts a little. Doc said nothing was wrong with me." That's all I heard while my parents were in there with me. Mom asked constantly, _"Doctor, is she okay?"_

"You really scared me, My," Embry breathed. His warm pushed back my hair, which I knew was wet for some reason. I must have been sweating. "But someone's here for you. Says he's a friend of yours."

I blinked, confused about what my half-brother could be talking about. I tried to look past him, and he moved out of my way so I could see.

Sure enough, walking slowly towards us, with grudging steps, was Seth. He was here. To see me, nonetheless. But my heart went crazy, I could hear the monitor audibly displaying my heartbeat quickening.

I found a few things about this totally humiliating. One, they could hear it. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beepbeepbeep. Two, Seth could hear it. Meaning he could tell how I felt. And how happy I was he was here. And then three, so could Embry. My older brother. Who could possibly know what he thought about all this!?

"Hey," Seth said, looking down at me.

I stared back up at him next to my brother, then something hit me. The two of them looked a lot alike. Both of them were really tall, had the same Quileute skin, and the same warm touch. but with them standing side by side, it looked like the two of them were brothers instead of me and Embry. How odd.

"Hi," I said once my heart rate slowed.

Embry sighed dramatically. "I gotta go drive Mom home, Myra." Embry said, looking at both me and Seth. "I'll try to come back later; if not, tomorrow. I gotta help her and Kayla at the store."

"Kayla," I replied with a smirk and a wink. When I last went to La Push, Embry told me about her. His new love interest, but whom he didn't talk to outside of the store. Which I didn't understand. What held him away from her? Nothing, that's what I saw.

"Shutup." Embry blushed. He leaned over to kiss my forehead. "See you tomorrow, sis."

"See you," I agreed. He did one of those knuckle-touch things with Seth before backing out of the room.

Then I looked at Seth. "Hey," I said.

"How are you?" Seth asked, taking a seat in the chair by me.

"I'm--" I was about to say great, but I knew that it wasn't true. I just couldn't say that to Seth, I couldn't lie. It wasn't fair to him. I couldn't act for him. "Not so great. A little tired and sore. And I really feel like killing Chase."

"That would make two of us," Seth agreed. "Plus your brother, he would want in, too."

"Overprotective bum," I sighed. Then I laughed. "You were there." I smiled, looking up at him. "The day this happened. At Them Beans. I heard you there."

"Of course." Seth smiled, his teeth white against his skin. "I told you I would."

I just grinned. He was here, and I felt whole. Chase had been trying to break me apart. But Seth held me together. And as corny as it sounded, I felt complete. Well.

"Naomi was there too," he said, a slight blush on his face. "You scared me, though. I didn't know what happened, but they were pulling you into that ambulance…" Seth shook his head to clear it.

"It was scary," I admitted with a grimace. "I mean, the fall, the sirens, then the darkness…not the funnest thing, let me tell you."

"What _happened_, Myra?" He took my hand, his skin warm against mine.

I sighed. This was one of the few questions I heard over and over: _How are you?, Does it hurt?, Are you okay?, What happened?_ "Well, Chase he…he just…came in. I fell out. Then he…" I bit my lip. "I hate him," I said finally. Things were looking up, then he came and wrecked it all.

"That makes two of us," he replied, his hand gripping tighter against mine.

I smiled softly, "Plus two more, my parents."

"And Embry," he laughed. "Naomi, too."

"I don't think she'd count." I said, "She's always hated him. This will probably make her want to kill him now."

"Cool. She could help me, you, and Embry," Seth said with a smile.

"You're so mean." I shook my head. "So what's going on in the outside world while Myra's stuck in here?"

"Nothing exciting," he shrugged, "Official language has changed to Zargoax, though, when the Zargons attacked our planet earlier today. And Perez Hilton became president, and that scares me."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the update, Seth."

He went on. "Oh, and my name's not Seth anymore. It's William. And you're…"

"Elizabeth, perhaps?" I said stupidly. I can't believe I just said that. Darn pirate movies. Maybe he didn't notice.

He chuckled. "I don't think so, we wouldn't make very good pirates. And I know a Swan girl, you're not like her…"

"Oh really?" I asked. What girl? I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Close friend's girlfriend--or, erm, wife, now. Let's say you two run in different circles."

Interesting.

I just nodded. "So aliens took over the planet?"

"Ouch, that word. That's like calling me an Indian. They prefer _Extra Terrestrials,_" Seth said with a serious face.

I laughed hard and felt no pain. It was so easy with Seth.

"Excuse me," a voice said from the doorway. The nurse looked at Seth. "I'm sorry, but it's time for you to leave. Only family at this time. Sorry."

"Oh," he frowned. He looked at me. My hysteria had subsided, and I tried to smile.

"I guess you gotta go." I sighed. "Come back tomorrow? Make Embry bring you. And I'll visit as soon as I'm out of this joint."

"Okay," he said, smiling again. He gave my hand one last squeeze, "I'll see you then."

"See you," I whispered.

Seth bent down, pressing his lips against my cheek. I was disappointed. But it was something. My heart went crazy. Seth stood up and started walking away backwards, holding my hand as long as he could. He thanked the nurse before turning and walking out the door.

I sighed. He was gone.

"Your boyfriend?" the nurse said, smiling and walking towards my bed.

I smiled. "No," I replied. "Not yet."

**Really late for a such a short chapter, I know. And I apologize. And I can't believe it but it's pretty much official that I've been on FF for about a year. Since October 13 of last year to be exact. Win! x3**

**here's something I want you guys to do for me! I don't care if you never review, or are anonymous, write a review that says "Happy birthday Trisha!" really, just do it. She's my best friend and has a character named after her in this story too. And put "mushrooms" somewhere in there too while you're at it.**

**Now for my apologies, this chapter uploaded weird when I sent it to my beta so I had to fix it a little, and after school four days a week I have theater until about five thirty, then I have to wait at my mom's work until six then I have tons of homework and I could go on.**

**New series addiction alert! It's called Midnighters by Scott Westerfeld, author of the Uglies Series. And you all can have Edward and Jacob, gimme Jonathan**_**flyboy**_**Martinez. Mhmm.**

**Wow. This is a long Authors Note. The word count is probably long because of only this. Haha. While we're here….DISCLAIMER: I own Myra. That's pretty much it. Anything you recognize from elsewhere is from the fabulous mind of Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own the lyrics to the song Fences by the wonderful Paramore.**


	18. Chapter 16: True Confessions

**Chapter Sixteen**

**True Confessions**

I awoke the next morning to a strange bright light. Did someone turn on the light while I was sleeping? I couldn't be sure. I sat up and looked around my small room. The light came from the window; the sun. In the Olympic Peninsula? Had to be a good day.

The phone in the kitchen rang, echoing down the hall to my room. I got up quickly, stumbling my way in the empty house. My mother was in Forks, and Leah was still away. I wonder where she was. If she was still close, then the sun must have found her, too.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver when I finally got myself into the kitchen.

"She's home."

I stopped breathing. It was only two words, two words in a voice I recognized. Amazing how I understood.

"Seth, you there?" Embry said, a slight hint of worry in his voice. "I'm going to Port A. You want to come?"

"I'm here," I said surely. "And I'm in. You gonna swing by and pick me up?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead, and I quickly ran back to my room. I was going to see her again. Three days in a row. It was a good week, except day one involved her being rolled into an ambulance…

But I was going to see Myra. This was great, this was wonderful, this was--

There was a knock on the door. Crap, it hadn't been ten minutes, no way. Embry was crazy. I examined myself. I was wearing boxers and an old torn shirt, definitely not presentable attire for the girl you liked to see you in, especially if her werewolf brother was in the same room.

Whoever was out there was pounding now, sounding as if they could break down the door. It was werewolf strength. Suddenly I was worried. What if it wasn't Embry, but Sam? What if Embry told? What if I was dead wolf meat? Oh god, oh god, oh god.

"_Seth!_" a familiar hiss came through the door. My game of _what if _ceased and I was suddenly excited. I nearly ran to the door.

I thrust open the front door. "Leah!" I said, grinning widely. "You're home." It was half question and half welcome. She stood in front of me, her face smug as ever.

"No," she snorted, as if it were obvious, "I need a shower. And I'm actually kind of hundgry." She waltzed in barefoot, her mountain boots tangling in her hand by the shoestrings.

"Um," I said hesitantly. "I actually have, um, plans…?" How could I tell my sister, who left because of me in the first place (and Mom, of course, but I still had some share in the matter) that I was going to meet with the girl to whom I was ready to give my heart?

"Are you telling me, bro, or are you not sure?" she was in the kitchen now, reaching into the back of our small fridge and grabbing a can of beer.

I took a breath. "I'm going out. I am. I have plans," I said firmly. I was sure. I was going to see Myra.

The top _tssked_ as she popped it open. "Oh," she said simply.

"Yeah, with Myra actually."

"Oh," she said again, taking a swig of her beer.

"Embry should be here to pick me up any second so I should probably get ready now. So if you want to go hide in your room, go for it. It's right where you left it. Crawl out my window for all I care. Or, if you'd like, stay right here and if I'm not ready by the time he gets here, entertain him for a while; but I gotta get ready. Excuse me."

I turned on my heel. I was always careful with Leah. I knew better than most what she had been through. I was her little brother who knew her well enough to know what to say and do. I didn't mean to be mean, but I was caught between two girls then, my sister and my imprint. Sometimes a guy had to make a choice.

I remembered the words I told her before she left, _I'm not ditching you for a girl I imprinted on. _It was hard to admit, sure, but I needed Leah

"Wow," Leah said. I turned back around to face her. Leah smiled. It wasn't a smirk, like are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-that-? kind of smile, but a genuine Leah smile.

"You've grown up kid," she said. "It's been about a week and you've grown up. Go get `em wolf boy."

I chuckled and hurried to my room. I threw on a clean shirt and a fresh pair of jeans. I was shaking my hair into a messy but still neat way when I heard the door open.

"Leah?" Embry's voice sounded like he was looking at a ghost.

"Hey Embry," my sister said like it was just another day. "Seth's in his room. You in on this whole thing now?"

"You mean the…erm," he hesitated.

"Imprint."

"Oh, yeah," he let out a forced laugh.

I started walking out to meet Embry. "Well," Leah was saying, "I'm his sister so I deserve to know, but why do you know?"

"He's Myra's half brother," I said, walking into the room. "Small world, huh?"

Leah's mouth popped open. "Oh."

She was really overusing that word. "Well I thought that girl looked familiar. Must have seen her here before."

"Yeah," Embry shrugged. "So we good to go, Seth?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "We're good. You go ahead, I gotta make sure my she-wolf will behave herself."

Embry laughed, "Yeah, okay." He backed out, walking to his car waiting outside.

"So will you be here when I get back?" I asked, trying to keep a smile.

"Well I have to go get my hair cut first," Leah said, running her hand through her choppy cut. "I guess we'll see."

"Leah," I sighed.

"Let's just say," Leah continued, taking a swig of her drink, "I'll be here as long as Mom isn't. And if she is, I could be long gone, or…camping." She smirked and I couldn't help but smile. It wasn't forever, but she was back for a while. I was jazzed.

Embry honked from outside. "Gotta go, Leah," I said, stepping to give my sister half a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Of course," Leah said as I walked out into the sunlight.

~*~

To say the long drive to Port Angeles with Embry was awkward would be a lie. I got into his car--which was old and the opposite of flashy, like every car in La Push--thinking it would be an hour and a half-long awkward silence. But it wasn't.

"So she's back?" was the first thing he asked when I got in.

"I don't know," I replied. "But I really hope so."

He nodded. "Shoot," he said, checking the clock on the dashboard. "I gotta stop by the store real fast." He swerved around quickly, heading into the direction of his mother's store.

Soon enough, he pulled in and parked up front. "Hold on," he said. He walked in quickly. I sat in his car, the engine humming and the sunlight coming in through the open window.

I heard footsteps and looked up to see Embry carrying a large box this way. There was a girl trying to help him. She had the dark skin and hair every girl in La Push had, so I couldn't immediately identify her.

"Kayla, I got it," Embry insisted. "Please, go back inside. Customers are waiting for you."

"It's a slow day!" she protested, "I carried that in earlier. Trust me, it weighs like a bazillion pounds." _To an average human,_ I thought.

She gave up and faced the car, seeing me for the first time. She bent down and waved. "Hi, Seth."

I recognized her as Akayla Windsong, who had moved up here from the Makah rez at the end of last summer. She was about my age, if not a little older, and lived here with her older brother Bryce.

"Hey," I mouthed.

"Thanks for the help, Kayla," Embry said. "Not that I needed it."

"Sure," Kayla replied before smiling, waving to me once more and going back into the store.

I remembered yesterday what Myra and Embry were talking about right before he left. Something about the store and Kayla, and then she had said her name in a teasing tone.

Kayla and Embry? It was possible. I heard the trunk slam, and Embry was on his way back. The car bounced as he got in.

"So Kayla…" I started. It was all I got out.

"Nothing," Embry said quickly. "I don't need any crap for it."

I looked at him. He sighed and started his way out of the rez to Port Angeles.

"Well, sorry it's just--"

"So maybe I like her," Embry blurted. He seemed to regret it. "I can talk to you about this, right?" I didn't know if he was talking to me, or trying to convince himself. "I mean, you imprinted on my sister. That must make us something. I know you hero worship Jake, and Edward's your bestie. Heck, you're an all around leech lover. But I _can _talk to you about this."

I stayed silent for a while. For the longest time, I was the youngest, the under-wolf. Always down ranked, treated as if I were weaker, younger. I lived in the shadow of my sister's notoriety. But Embry seemed to feel the need to trust me. I was honored.

"Of course," I said. "Just like I can talk to you about Myra."

Embry sighed, somewhat sadly. He entered the highway. "She's nice, Akayla. My mom let her work at the store a little after she moved here. She's sweet. Likable. And I think she likes me, too, ya'know? I think I really like her."

"She seems nice," I agreed. "I just don't know her all too well."

"I do." Embry said, staring off into the street as we drove. Traffic was heavier than usual going into La Push on the other side. People were escaping to the beach in the rare sunlight while it lasted. "We talk a lot. I have taken her out a few times, simply as friends. But the thing is, I like her…and I know it sounds second grade but…" He sighed again. "You know what, I don't know."

Embry's confession was deep. It was true and real. It had to be in the family.

"Something's stopping you." I noted. "What?"

"Fear," he choked out. I looked at him. He wasn't crying, no of course not. But he looked really confused. "Don't you see, Seth? These things are happening that we can't control. The imprints. Almost everyone's done it. It's getting out of hand. What happens if something does happen with me and Kayla? And, hey, one day I go out to Port Angeles and find some girl I don't know, and bam! It happens! What do I do?" He swallowed. "I'm scared, Seth. I'm scared of falling in love--the normal way. The way we were all supposed to. I don't want to hurt her."

"And then she ends up like my sister," I said, stating the obvious.

Embry looked at me quickly, "Oh, Seth, I'm sorry. I didn't realize--"

"It's okay," I shrug it off easily. "Not like it was me. I mean, the imprint on a random girl was me, but it's not like my love life was going anywhere anyway."

Embry sighed. "This sucks."

"You can't be scared of love, Embry," I said. "Take it from someone who's pretty darn close. It's really great."

"Yeah, about that…" said Embry. "Look, I get it. You imprinted. But Myra…she knows these stories. My mom may have been Makah but she raised us Quileute. She learned the legends and told them to us. Myra predicted that I would be a wolf one day. We both believed, but Myra especially. Now that she knows we know each other, if you go out and tell her she might take it as a joke."

My teeth hooked my bottom lip. How could I tell her now? I wasn't too sure. It would be a challenge. Why did things have to be so darn complicated?

"Just don't force her into anything," Embry said. "Because if you hurt her, I'll get you. Mark my words, Seth." He chuckled.

I faked a smile. Sometimes, I hardly remembered that I imprinted on Myra. Well, of course I was always aware of it, but it didn't feel like it. That first day, I didn't tell her. And I'd be darned if it wasn't obvious she liked me back. But I didn't force her into anything. If she did like me, she liked me for me. Really and truly. I may have imprinted, but Myra? Myra…if she loved me, it was all on her own.

**For the comments/reviews: New Moon! it's only a little more than a week away guys! When are you seeing it and on a scale o****f 1 to 10 how excited you are. I think I'm a 384608640648108.99 (:**


	19. Chapter 17: Everything

**I REALLY like this chapter. And i also like how fast I updated. I deserve Reviews, because that has kinda been really lacking. D: i don't mean to be bossy, but hey we all love reviews. New Moon's this week BOOYAH. Hahaha, okay now here's your chapter guys:**

**Chapter Seventeen  
****Everything**

_Hey, you've reached the Clearwaters. Sorry we can't come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and number at the tone. Thanks! Beep._

I sighed. Damn it. No answer again. I had been trying to reach Seth all morning, leaving a message the first time and trying over and over again just to hear Seth's voice. Why wasn't he home?

"You're being pathetic, Myra…" I muttered to myself, setting the phone down on the kitchen counter and walking away. I started walking back to my room when I heard the phone ring. I ran back quickly.

"Hello?" I said, breathless.

"Don't freak out," a far too familiar voice warned me.

"Why would I freak out, Nomes?" I asked. I tried to open the refrigerator with my braced hand, and failed. I placed my phone between my ear and shoulder.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped. My house had been quiet since I woke up. My dad had insisted that I stay home today. I was fine. More than fine, actually. But he played the Mom card and she agreed. _It was Friday_, they argued. _Why go one day before the weekend?_

"That's why," Naomi said as she hung up the phone. Oh great. I walked to the front door, pulling it open and walking back to the kitchen. "Hey yourself, miss."

"Shouldn't you be at school?" I said, pulling out a carton of milk.

"Shouldn't you go change?" she replied.

I looked down at my clothes: baggy T-shirt and boxer shorts. Just another morning. "Why?" I said, confused.

"Don't freak out…" Naomi started.

"Naomi Michelle Reyes," I said, facing her. "What are you up to?"

"Uhm," she hesitated, "You don't have plans today, do you?"

My eyes went to the phone still on the counter. "Not really."

She smiled. "Good. Because you have company coming. And I want you to look presentable. Hair combed, teeth brushed, clothes clean, and you as beautiful as ever." She pushed me towards the stairs.

"Why?" I said, stopping dead in my tracks to look at her.

"Don't raise your eye brows at me, missy," Naomi said, trying to push me forward again. "Just obey!"

I sighed in defeat and walked up the stairs independently. "Wait!" she called. She was still at the bottom of the stairs, reaching into her bag and pulling out a black blouse I recognized. "Put this on with your dark wash jeans. And do your hair the way you did it last week when we went to see that movie? It was nice."

"Uh, okay…" I said, taking the blouse and going to my room. I followed her instructions precisely, trying hard to make everything work around the brace. My hair took extra long, and my makeup could have been better, but I was decent. Almost pretty. But I wasn't self-centered enough to say it.

"Myra!" Naomi's voice yelled. I heard voices downstairs. Someone was here. Had to be the company Naomi had been going on about.

"Hold up!" I hollered, trudging out and down the stairs.

I heard the three voices I'd know anywhere in the kitchen. One was Myra. The other, my brother Embry. And his voice--Seth.

I smiled wide. "Hey!"

They stopped talking and turned. "Surprise!" Naomi said, throwing her hands up.

"You guys are here!" I said, hugging the two of them. With Embry, it was like any other family hug, brotherly. But I squeezed Seth and felt his hand on the small of my back. My spine tingled happily. Both hugs were warm, almost scorching. I couldn't feel more at home.

"Yeah, your dad called Mom and told us you were freed," Embry laughed. "So I got Seth and took the trip here." Seth nodded in agreement. "And I called Naomi here to warn you, but I guess it was a surprise?"

They were obviously missing part of the story. But I couldn't be happier. They were here. _Seth_ was here. Wow.

"Oh, Naomi," Embry looked at Seth meaningfully when he said this before he faced Naomi, "Could you help me with this package I gotta give Mr. St. Claire?"

"Huh?" Naomi looked lost. Embry nodded. "_Suuure?_"

"Yes. I gotta go to Bella Italia real quick. You could help me," Embry said.

I was confused. I looked at Embry, who looked like he had a hidden agenda, then Naomi, who was smirking smugly as she nodded. And at Seth, whose cheeks were such a dark color I wanted to laugh.

"We'll be right back." Embry said, kissing my cheek. Naomi smirked and followed Em out the door.

"And then there were two," Seth sighed. "This wasn't my idea, just so you know."

I looked up at him. "No?"

"But Embry said we should….talk." he said, taking his gaze away from me.

I raised my eyebrows. "About?"

"Something…important," he hesitated.

"Well," I replied, "I kind of want to tell you something, too."_ Something I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, and dreaming about…_I added mentally.

"You first," he offered.

I smiled shyly. I took a step forward. "Well." I put my arms around his neck, resting my forehead on his chest. I felt his warm cheek on the top of my neck. I looked up into his warm brown eyes and stretched up to place my lips against his.

The kiss was slow and sweet as he bent down to kiss me back. He pulled back hesitantly and slowly, keeping his forehead against mine. His lips curved into a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. It was so easy with Seth, like he knew everything and I didn't need to fake anything. And when he looked at me…I felt like the only thing he'd ever look at and still be happy seeing. I knew in my heart I felt the same.

"Hi," I said, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

His hand cupped my face, stroking my cheek with his fingers. "Hey."

"It's your turn," I reminded him.

He laughed, "Naw, I think you _said_ enough for the two of us." A pained look crossed his face for a split second.

But we both heard the front door open. I retracted my hands from his neck, and he released me. We both took a step back, but I reached for his hand.

"We have pizza!" I heard Embry yell. They walked in with three boxes of my dad's signature thin crust.

"Yum," Seth said, walking to get the boxes from Naomi. His left right hand stayed in mine, though so I followed after him.

"Crank up the tunes, My," Naomi said. "We have a party to get underway."

"And what are we celebrating?" I asked, leaning into Seth. I saw Naomi's eyes flash with excitement.

"I don't know." Embry said. "You, perhaps?"

"Me?" I scoffed.

"I'd like that," Seth admitted.

I rolled my eyes. "All of you are crazy."

They laughed and the party began. But I waited for the moment when Seth I would be alone, and I could tell him another secret to leave on his lips.

~*~

The two of us were outside, lying on the pathetic little lawn outside my house. Our bodies were in two different directions, our heads next to each other. His face was warm next to mine. I saw stars in the sky, since you could actually see them tonight.

My brother was inside, watching some game. Naomi had already left for the night. The crickets chirped and life went on around us.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me, breaking the silence.

What was I thinking about? Truth be told I was thinking about the moment earlier in my kitchen when we kissed. I was thinking about his warmth. I was thinking about doing it again.

"A lot of things," I sighed, not willing to admit my thoughts.

"That's not very specific," he argued.

I sighed in defeat. "Well, what are you thinking about?"

He didn't miss a beat. "You."

I turned away from the stars to look at him. His warm eyes looked back at me.

"Now what are _you_ really thinking about?" he asked, smirking.

I blushed and looked back up to the stars. I took a breath. "Earlier…" He didn't say anything. "And the kiss."

"Ah," he replied. "That."

"Yeah," I sighed. I faced him again. "It meant something, right? You aren't just leading me on?"

"Of course not. It meant everything," he said, like it was obvious. It made my heart sing.

"Oh," I said, smiling. "Yeah, it meant everything to me, too."

He smiled back. "That's great."

I nodded, just looking at him. I felt like he was the only thing on the planet. I wondered if he felt the same.

"Myra, I have to tell you something." he said, looking up to the sky for the first time.

"Sounds serious," I mused.

"It is." He sat up and turned to face me.

I sat up, too. "Oh." I crossed my legs under me. "What is it?" I was scared. What could he say? What was going on?

"There's no easy way to say it," he admitted. "So I think I'll just say it straight out."

I said nothing. My heart thumped in my chest.

"Myra…Myra the truth is--" he choked off, running a hand through his hair. "Myra," he repeated my name. I was lost every time he did. "I have a secret, and it's time I told you." He took a deep breath. "Myra, I'm a werewolf."


	20. Chapter 18: The Game of If

**Sorry this one took a while guys. Hope you like it, don't forget to review! AND there's a brand new poster-banner type thing for this story. check it out on my page under the links for The Middle. (:**

**Chapter 18  
****The Game of If**

She blinked once. Twice. Not saying anything, simply staring at me.

_Damnit Seth_, I scolded myself, _you did this all wrong. Should've eased into it._ "_Myra I'm a werewolf?" What are you stupid?_

"You're unbelievable," she sneered. Her face scrunched up and she stood, darting to the house.

I followed after her. "Myra!"

She threw open the door with a bang, and Embry turned around quickly. "What's going on?"

Looking at her brother, she pointed a finger at me. "Is this some sort of _joke_?!" She faced me, roaring mad. Her eyes tearing. "You become friends with my brother and you think you can do this? Are you _kidding_ me?" My heart broke.

Embry looked at me, standing up. "What's going on?" he repeated.

She whipped around to face her brother. "You told him," she accused. "You know I loved those stories, and--oh! What a great joke this would be to play on Myra. The joke's on me!" She ran a hand quickly though her hair. "Very funny."

I tried to speak. "Myra, if you'd listen--"

"No!" she yelled. She walked to me, placing two cool hands on my chest and trying to give me a shove. I let her. "Get out of my house."

I took her wrists in my hands. "Myra, please--"

"_Get out!_" She took her hands back, tears rolling down her cheeks, her voice cracking as she yelled. Through clenched teeth, she said the words that would break my heart. "I hate you. I never want to see you again."

She ran up the stairs her back to us. I heard a door slam.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Embry sneered, walking up to me himself. "You _idiot_! What did you say to her?"

"I told her. I told her the only way I knew how," I admitted, not meeting his eye. I felt my own tears falling. "I just told her…"

"And I warned you!" Embry countered. "I told you to tell her the right way, but you didn't listen, did you, Seth?"

He pushed passed me, headed to the stairs. "Myra…" he called out.

"Embry, could you wait?" I yelled back, my hands shaking.

He turned, his face worried for his sister, and totally mad at me. "Find your own way home, Seth!"

I stood on Myra's porch and watched him walk away.

I knew La Push was about sixty miles from here. But the woods were closer, and when I hit that I could change. I turned in the direction of home, and took off into a run

~*~

I phased just as it started to rain. It had been years since the first time I phased--a not-so-pleasant memory--and a couple of months since the last time I had to. There was no need to, really. No threats from anywhere since earlier that year. And that was a false alarm.

I hoped no one would phase at the same time. I needed my thoughts to myself right now.

The ground was wet beneath my paws, squishing as I pushed myself faster. My fur was wet from the rain, and I could feel tears the size of ping pong balls falling from my eyes.

I was so stupid. Embry was right, there were a million different ways I could have told her, each of them the right way. Yet I chose the wrong one.

I thought to myself, _you idiot_. But from my mouth, a painful howl was let out, piercing the air.

~*~

The day my sister and I became werewolves was the day our dad died.

I could remember that day with so much clarity.

Leah, nineteen then, was arguing with Dad. The reason seemed so stupid now. She was trying to plan some hiking trip with some friends. Dad wouldn't allow it.

"Come on, Dad," Leah had insisted, "I'm an outdoors girl. I might not look it but I was born and raised there. I learned from you. I know how to be safe."

"Leah," Dad's voice was thick with authority. "It's not safe at all. You shouldn't."

I was just an onlooker. An innocent bystander as I sat in the kitchen, doing some homework.

"Don't tell me you believe in those stupid stories about the bear thing!" Leah scoffed. "Sounds just like some hoax-conspiracy thing. We're not even talking about that part of the woods, just close to the beach."

"But I said no," Dad said, trying to end the conversation. He turned.

Leah growled. _Growled_. "I hate you!" Leah sounded completely mad. The issue wasn't too bad, but she sounded furious. "You treat me like I'm some little girl! Well I'm not, Dad! I can do what I want. I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I'm--"

She never finished her thought; instead a ripping sound filled our house.

"Leah!" my dad gasped.

I looked up. But my sister wasn't there. In her place stood a large, lanky grey wolf. My dad was wide eyed, and he started backing up. He took two steps away from Leah before he collapsed.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. The wolf that stood in place of my sister backed up, hitting the wall. I ran to him, taking him in my arms. He was frail, nearly unconscious.

"What's going on in here?" Mom said, walking into the room. "Oh my God…" she said when she saw the wolf, who was backing into a corner, her eyes stunned. Then she saw Dad. She ran to me, and took my father into her arms. "Seth, honey. Go find Billy. Or Sam. Tell them it's an emergency."

I nodded quickly, and ran out of the house. I ran half a block when I bumped into Sam. I hadn't realized I had been running blindly.

"Sam!" I exclaimed breathless, "My dad--my sister—everything's--you have to help!"

"I know," he said, quieting me. But his voice was still urgent. "Go get Billy. He can help your mom get your dad to the hospital." Then he looked me over. I realized my hands were trembling terribly, and my breath was short. I felt myself warming up too.

"Seth," Sam's voice was dead serious. "Seth, I think you need to go into the woods right now. It may feel disorienting, but they'll tell you what's going on."

I nodded fiercely, ready to do whatever anyone told me. "But Sam, there's a--"

"I know," he said quickly, pushing me towards the forest. "I'm going to help her."

I stumbled into the forest then, my vision blurring. And then I knocked out…

~*~

It took me a few days to change back, right in time for the funeral. Leah took two weeks. She never got to go to the funeral. She never got to say goodbye. She never got to say sorry.

Although I would never say it, she blamed herself. If she hadn't been yelling; if she had just let it go; if anyone had any idea…

If I told Myra the right way, I wouldn't be sitting in my sister's spot outside, still in wolf form. If I did it right, I wouldn't be out here like an unconcerned witness, hearing my mother and sister fighting inside my house.

And if I told her the right way, she wouldn't hate me. And my heart wouldn't be broken.

Should have. Could have. Would have.

And if. If. If.


	21. Update 21410

**Official SparkelVamptastic Update 2/14/10.**

Here's a lengthy update for you all, read if you wanna know and if you still care. If you've given up entirely on me, you can just leave now. But hear me out, okay?

So it's been well over two months since I've updated either The Middle or Vanessa Wolfe and I have absolutely nothing to show for it. Of course, I am completely sorry for it and I really do feel guilty about it. Do I have a good reason? Sure, a couple, but I've always had the time to write something but here I am with nothing.

But I do have one major reason for updating: nowadays (for me anyway) Twilight has become completely over-rated and has pretty much gotten a little old…

Now don't hate me, or yell or scream (yet, please?).

My view on the New Moon movie hasn't changed since the first & only time I've seen it. To be straightforward: I didn't like it. (& that's all I'll say about it). The actor they casted for Seth Clearwater is not or ever shall be Seth Clearwater in my mind. And Twilight is honestly yesterday's news.

Not that I've forgotten about fanficiton all together. I want to start writing again; I'm scared that my writing skills will dull if I don't. I currently have two new ideas in my head. Two new ideas for stories I like and think might publish someday. Hopefully. But whether I'll have time of the spirit to do it is not entirely certain right now.

The first story is a Blackwater (or a JacobxLeah story for you unfamiliar with the term), with the current title of "Homecoming." The second is a EmbryxOC based off the relationship between Kayla and Embry in my story The Middle; with the title "How (Not) To Fall In Love."

Homecoming: (no BD) Leah Clearwater has been gone for five years, leaving the small town she hates for the city. But now she's back and everything has changed. But she finds comfort in the friendship of none other than Jacob Black. But could there be something more?

How (Not) To Fall In Love: Akayla Windsong has family problems a mile long, and she escapes with her brother to the humble little town of La Push. Here she gains the friendship of Embry Call who has problems and secrets of his own. Embry can tell there's something more between him and Kayla. But how can you fall in love, when any minute you can imprint on someone else?

**So those are basically the summaries of the new story ideas, you'll find out more later.

And now you're thinking: I have two stories that are nowhere close to coming to an end. So what am I going to do? Well, the story I know I can finish is The Middle, so I'm hoping that that will be updated before the end of the month. But as for Vanessa Wolfe, we have issues. After reading over it again, I feel the need to start the story over. Rewrite it better and make it flow better. But not anytime soon, I don't have time to do it right now.

So here's what I'm gonna do: start working on The Middle again; put Vanessa Wolfe on hiatus and start it over eventually (summer, perhaps?); and start a new story. Which, you ask? That's up to you. I'll put a poll up on my page, but you could also put it in a review on either of the stories. I'll count the votes on March the first. I'm hoping it'll be more timely updates, aiming for about two a month so let me know everyone. Thanks so much for reading.

With love, Micah/Sparkel


End file.
